The Adventures of Captain Nemo
by sephiroth12285
Summary: A fic based upon 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea with Code Geass characters and the world set to 1867-time frame. Word spreads of a terrible sea monster sinking Britannian Ships around the world. In response Britannia finest to hunt it down, but a few of these seekers of the sea monster will find themselves prisoners of the enigmatic Captain Nemo who has declared war on Britannia
1. Chapter 1 Alarming Rumors

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Code Geass or Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the sea along with other related appearances of other materials that appear. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction lol.

A/N: Anyway in conjunction with one of my other fics I was considering a 20,000 Leagues under the Sea by Jules Verne crossover with Code Geass, after the other one hasn't been performing as well as I had hoped. Originally I had planned on Lelouch meeting Captain Nemo in a modern era setting, but after going over possible ideas and such I ultimately decided that the story would be better set in the past era with some radical changes so this story is more AU than anything else and some characters will be (hopefully only slightly) OC in light of the era when the story takes place and such. Also it allows me to do a little more and do something different. The summary spoke enough of what I got in mind so without further delay here is the story. The beginning might be a little rough, but once we get pass half of this chapter it should flow a lot more smoothly.

Let the story begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Alarming Rumors**

In the year 1866 A.T.B. the shipping world was alarmed by rumors of an avenging sea monster on the loose. A series of strange, but unfortunate, events befell certain vessels cursing the great oceans of the world. However with the growing rise in _incidents_ travel along these shipping lanes diminished down to a few bold ships. Captains, Sailors right down to the common man had different ideas and stories about the exact nature of this monster, but what was constant however was that the avenging sea monster attacked primarily for the most part Britannian ships.

Specifically warships and some cargo ship belonging to the Holy Britannian Empire, which at least until the appearance of this sea monster was growing into one of the world's mightiest superpowers as it was seeking to expand its influence well beyond its own border and attempt to seize more land across the Pacific and the Atlantic. For the past two years according to most rumors when the monster first appeared somewhere in the Southern Area of the Pacific Ocean attacking Britannian ship attempting to move troops to the small island country of Japan where the Empire was attempting to seize the country for its deposits of Sakuradite to use for military purposes.

Even their battleships meant an unfortunate end before the monster leaving many in the world to credit the beast with thwarting Britannia's efforts in conquering Japan. With the constant reinforcement in both supplies and troops and their battleships being sunk the Japanese military repelled the Britannian Invaders after a long fourteen month campaign of open war.

Not even a fleet made up of eight warships from the Empire was not enough to scare the beast let alone stop it as it sunk the entire fleet much to the horror of the military leaders within the empire, but elsewhere in the world the monster was viewed very differently this was especially so with the Japanese. It was because they were able to keep their independence as a country thanks to the monster giving Japan the chance to repel the invaders despite having been outnumbered and outgunned.

But this sea monster didn't just attack Britannian ships exclusively as rumors also spread of pirate ships, slave trading vessels and ship moving illegal goods such as drugs or munitions had also met an end at sea. It seemed that this monster didn't just attack Britannia, but it went after anything of _evil intent_ on the seas giving rise to its title as an _avenging _sea monster that seemingly tackled injustice at sea.

Naturally of story like this mystified many people around the world even those living far from the ocean itself had nevertheless heard the tales. Everything from the average man to those sitting in seats of power, naval officers of all countries including their respective governments were deeply interested in the matter. Yet in places of great resorts and towns built along the sea the monster was the fashion in a sense as people sang of it in pubs, ridiculed in papers, and represented it on stage. All kinds of stories were circulating about the monster; some countries were comparing it to famous fictional sea monsters of myth and legend such as the Kraken and Moby Dick.

As the year 1867 A.T.B. came around one noteworthy incident happened on the 13th of April three hundred miles off the coast of Ireland a passenger cruise liner named the Scotia had an incident a little pass four o'clock in the afternoon just as the passengers were gathering in the grand salon. The shock was slight, but no one might have noticed it until a panicked crewman had hurried up to the bridge informing the captain of the vessel that they were sinking.

Fortunately the boilers that provided power to the ship's paddles had not been affected and thanks to the quick acting of her crew the water entering through the hole in her hull was isolated to the fifth compartment of the ship's seven compartments, but the danger of the ship going down remained although it was not immediate. After three days delay of uneasy waiting the ship made it to port at Cape Clear safely.

Once the vessel was in dry dock engineers examined the damage and they discovered a regular dent-like puncture that was two yards in diameter found two yards and a half below the water mark. The shape of the puncture and the strength needed to penetrate three-eighth inch thick plates of iron was not only unbelievable, but it demonstrated that whatever had left this hole had enormous strength going behind it. Despite the different tales this actual piece of physical evidence DID confirm that something was out there that was capable of piercing iron-clad vessels with monstrous force behind it.

Taking into account observations of the confirmed sightings of the beast seen around the world and the timeline in which they happened, governments and researchers realized to their amazement and horror that this sea monster was capable of crossing great distances traveling at velocities exceeding that of most seafaring vessels and obviously existing sea creatures. Its size collected from observations being at least over two hundred feet long surpassing that of any known whale, but also something to note it held a type of florescent glow.

Regardless of the stories now, there was something out there sinking ships. Since Britannia was obviously the monster's target the mighty nation in responses to more confirmed reports organized hunts to find the monster and destroy it. One of these hunts was headed by third prince of the Empire Clovis la Britannia who acquired a Sutherland-class steamship heavily armed with forty heavy power guns as well as equipped with whaler hunting tools and equipment from axes to harpoons.

His hunt began on May 5th 1867 A.T.B leading up to the night of May 26th in the middle of the South Pacific four hundred miles off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands. On the bridge of the mighty battleship the Great Britannia the 28-year-old prince was becoming a little impatient as they began searching areas where the monster had sunk a Britannian ship, but so far no sign of the beast.

* * *

"Ships that have sought to avoid the monster found it and were sunk by it, but now we can't find it," Clovis mused while he sat in a chair on the bridge while the crew, made up of the finest seamen and whalers he could get his hands on were alert and ready.

"I am sorry your highness, but we aren't a full month into our search yet. Perhaps you should get some sleep your highness and we'll alert you if we see anything." The captain of the Great Britannia commented while secretly he was glad they hadn't found the monster.

Despite the watchfulness of the crew the problem was that the ship itself relaying on steam-powered rudders on its sides for propulsion and its heavy plated and mass made it slow to turn. Off in the distance a glowing light in the form of two bright eyes just above the surface of the water could be seen quickly approaching the ship's port side at increasing speed.

As it picked up speed the _monster _slipped under the water hurrying to the ship with a glow under the water seen. The crew hurried as whalers readied harpoons and the crew readied their cannons, but it was too late. The monster got the drop on them and it was already going for the kill and the ship couldn't move out of its path fast enough.

The monster impacted the port side with earth shattering force as it tore through its thick iron plated hull going clean through the warship and emerging from the other side unharmed speeding away from the doomed ship. Fire from erupted boilers began spreading through the ship while at the same time sea water was rushing into the ship through its open wounds.

The crew had barely time to react as some had already began to abandon ship leaping into the sea, but seconds later the same fire that had been unleashed on the upper deck away from the water found the munitions and the gunpowder the ship had been heavily stockpiled with igniting it setting off a fearsome explosion that seemingly blew the ship in half.

The Great Britannia now reduced to two flaming halves quickly disappeared below the waves taking Clovis la Britannia with it.

* * *

(One Week Later)

"I say there is no monster, but we need men. But just to treat you fair and square we're offering double wages with a bonus from Frisco to Shanghai and back all found."

"All dead you mean?" A voice interrupted as a young man in his forties with a mustache climbed on top of a wagon to begin speaking to a gathered crowd of sailors looking for work. "Don't listen to him mates, you'll never make it back to Frisco to collect your pay. Have any of you heard the news? The monster isn't just a ship killer!"

The man tossed down a stack of fresh newspapers where on the front page was a picture of Clovis la Britannia and a headline reading.

**Sea Monster Claims Prince**

"It's a royal family killer…"

Among the crowd of sailors sat one at an outdoor café just across the street from the gathering. The young man was twenty years old with short brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the Britannians around him the young man was Japanese who was seemingly out of place, but his presence in Japan wasn't his choice as he listened to the collected crowd of sailors chattering among themselves. His attire was simple, a white shirt with a black jacket, blue pants and black shoes wearing a blue sailor's cap.

Suzaku Kururugi sat at his table quietly listening to the chatter. Having read the paper earlier he knew of Prince Clovis's demise, but yet the killing of a member of the Royal Family made him wonder if this whole monster affair was finally an act of divine punishment upon Britannia as a member of the royal family he knew seven years ago, but three years ago he vanished without a trace.

* * *

(April 10th 1860, Poseidon Villa on the shore of the Lost Coast north of the San Francisco)

A fifteen year old Suzaku Kururugi was brought to the large double doors of a large sea-side manor overlooking the ocean with a well fortified and heavily guarded mansion owned and controlled by one of the most reclusive of Britannia's royal family members. The door opened and inside stood a tall man in his late twenties with gel-back blue hair and orange eyes with a tanned complexion.

"You must be the boy from the Kururugi Family?"

"Yes sir I am," The boy replied while the taller man glared at him.

"Very well you may come in, but I must ask that we reform a search of you."

"Huh?"

"The master insists that ALL guests including those staying especially are searched...very thoroughly."

Suzaku couldn't help but gulp at that last remark.

Five minutes later after a nerve-racking and a rather embarrassing strip search the young man was back in his clothes again as the man led Suzaku towards the study on the first floor where shelves filled with books and there was a large round table in the middle with a pair of chairs and an ornate golden oil lamp.

"Wait here," The blue haired man said sternly before leaving Suzaku alone to enter a room opposite of the entrance they used.

It was a thick heavy metal door which the man in the white suit had to move to the side to enter the room beyond. The door locked behind him as a heavy _click _rang throughout the room leaving Suzaku to browse around the room. Looking upon the books on the shelves Suzaku eyed that most if not all the books he was seeing was mostly on scientific subjects ranging from Oceanography, Biology, Chemistry, Geology, Meteorology, and Physics as well as Geography. There were books on other subjects Suzaku wasn't sure about, but he did see more books related to marine science including a pair of books entitled Mysteries of the Great Submarine Grounds Volume I by Pierre Aronnax with Volume II sitting next to it.

"Somehow you don't have the look of a scientist." A voice behind him spoke causing Suzaku to turn around suddenly.

The blue haired man stood glaring at Suzaku, but next to him was a surprisingly younger person with silky black hair, a pale skin complexion and amethyst eyes wearing a white shirt with a cravat, a purple vest and black pants. But the young man was the same age of Suzaku which left the Japanese person stunned.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh…I am Suzaku Kururugi, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi of Japan your highness."

"I see so you are the boy they told me who was coming. I hate having guests, but taking you in was the only way to secure funds for my research and to keep up my privacy." The black-haired young man complained. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia the Seventeenth Prince to the throne and this man you have met is Sir Jeremiah Gottwald my knight and the man I trust most."

"It's a pleasure and an honor to meet both of you," Suzaku said with some hesitation in his voice, but it was something Lelouch noticed through.

"You seem to have something on your mind Mr. Kururugi; would you care to share it?"

"Your security measures seem extreme even very different from the other villas I saw at the capital when my father and I visited the palace."

"Yes I suppose they would be, but experience taught me that you cannot be too careful. Especially with being a member of the royal family," Lelouch said as those last words carried a clearly strong hint of contempt before continuing. "I learned that lesson very harshly five years ago, but enough about that I will ask Jeremiah to show you to your room."

"Leave it to me your majesty."

That was the first time Suzaku met the man known as Lelouch, the most reclusive of the Britannian Royal Family.

* * *

Suzaku finished his drink as he remembered the slight difficulties the two boys had as Suzaku had been forced to stay at the Poseidon Villa at both the request of his father and that of some members of the Britannia Royal Family, but what became clear was that like him the black haired prince held a hidden hatred of the Britannian Royal Family. It was six months later that Suzaku had learned what the source of that hate was after his own dislike for Britannia was made known after Suzaku's attempt to conceal it was noticed by Lelouch.

In fact Lelouch had suspected he disliked Britannia given that his country Japan and Britannia were currently experiencing deteriorating political ties which prompted the visit by the Prime Minister of Japan by order of the Emperor Taizo Kirihara to repair relations with the superpower. In fact it wasn't hard for Lelouch to notice it since given that Japan and Britannia were experiencing growing tensions it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that the Japanese people wouldn't be holding Britannia in contempt.

Lelouch revealed that his own mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, who was one of the Emperor's consorts out of a hundred and ten was killed along with his younger sister Nunnally vi Britannia when assassins broke into the Aeries Villa where they lived originally near the royal palace. The assassins got passed the guards and killed them before making an escape. The break in itself was impossible unless someone helped them, Lelouch attempted to discuss the matter with his father the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, but he coldly brushed the matter aside.

But the incident shattered Lelouch's entire world which ultimately resulted in him moving to a remote location on the coast of California and immersing himself in scientific research he privately carried out on his sea-side villa. But then three years ago the mansion was destroyed by a terrible explosion that left little of the mansion to search through and following Lelouch vi Britannia's disappearance it was assumed the prince had died.

Suzaku himself had been sent into town by Lelouch with very large and considerable amount of gold and money, but thinking about it now could it had been possible that Lelouch was somehow planning that explosion or knew something was going to happen. Either way Suzaku hadn't seen or heard of any sign of Lelouch being alive for the past three years.

His father was killed a year after his arrival in Britannia, presumably in an accident, but Lelouch suspected otherwise when he told Suzaku what had happened. Lelouch allowed Suzaku to remain in the villa as it became the only sanctuary for him to live in until the explosion three years ago. Thanks to the money Lelouch had given him the Japanese boy had survived living on his own for three years and was doing as well as one could expect. He currently made a living as a harpooner traveling with whaling vessels making a decent living, but he was considering traveling back to Japan.

Suzaku looked upon the crowd for one last time before paying for his meal and departing.

The gathered and currently out of work sailors were alarmed that a member of the royal family had been killed by the _Bane of Britannia_, but whatever hope the businessman had in trying to hire sailors was out the window. In fact in San Francisco, one of Britannia's major harbors was now at a standstill as crews were deserting their ships causing shipping to come to a grinding halt. Soon a similar effect would be seen on the east coast of the American continuant. As a result businesses that were dependant on shipping were losing money which also caused Britannia's economy to suffer. It was always building, but now the damage the monster was causing was becoming more apparent.

It also signified that something HAD to be done about it.

As Suzaku was walking down the street a man in a black business suit with egg-shaped glasses and long black hair tied into a ponytail was approaching the Japanese boy from behind.

"Excuse me, are you Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yes I am."

"I am Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford in service of Princess Cornelia li Britannia."

* * *

Two weeks later following Clovis la Britannia's state funeral as he was hailed for a hero for attempting to slay the sea monster terrorizing Britannia ships the military and government leaders of the powerful nation gathered together at the capital. Among them was Prime Minister of the Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, Second Prince of the Empire and his older brother Odysseus and then Commander General of the Military Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Empire.

"This is unacceptable business are suffering the people are terrified of the open sea now," One man shouted while another jumped in.

"Sailors have deserted their ships refusing to go out to sea."

"Then the decision is clear we must hunt down this monster and destroy it," A female voice spoke as all heads turned to a woman who was thirties year in age, but her beauty was truly astonishing to behold as she had shoulder length dark pink hair and indigo eyes wearing a wine red uniform trimmed with gold and white boots and matching gloves upon her hands.

She was Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Britannian Empire.

"But his highness Prince Clovis attempted to hunt the monster and look what happened."

"That was a result of ill preparation and using a ship more meant to sink large ships…not a sea monster." Cornelia shot back.

It wasn't that she thought low of Clovis himself as a person, but rather through she couldn't ignore the poor preparation and chose of a ship. Given the speeds at which this monster could travel it was foolish to choose such a large vessel. A small, light and nimble vessel was more ideal for such a task. Furthermore Cornelia had no intention of rushing out to kill the beast, she would not only assemble the best whalers around for the hunt, but she would seek scientific council on what matter of beast they would be dealing with.

"I will take the new Gloucester-class ship, but besides taking crew I shall personally select I already have my knight Guilford seeking out the best whalers as well as those of the scientific community to seek advice on this so-called sea monster, so that when we set out to kill it we will be prepared for whatever the beast may be."

"Just one ship?" A new voice asked as heads turned to the head of the table where a man slightly older than Cornelia with blonde hair and nail blue eyes sat wearing a white coat trimmed with gold and black and was a step up from the gathered officials and military officers. "I admire your courage to volunteer and hunt down this beast, but why not consider taking more ships."

"These ships would need to be fast and nimble. Heavy and slow ships are just floating targets."

"I understand and I agree with you on that point." Schneizel el Britannia, Second Prince and Chancellor of the Holy Britannian Empire said.

"Once those I have consulted on the monster have a more accurate picture of what kind of beast we are facing we can looking at the possibility of more ships. However I will extend it to be voluntarily only." Cornelia added as the gathered group in the room was in agreement.

"No one opposes your idea Cornelia, but do not hesitate to ask of me for anything at all to help you in preparations."

"Thank you," Cornelia said as the meeting ended.

The Second Princess wasn't much of a believer in sea monsters and myths, but she couldn't ignore the damage this so-called monster was causing and something had to be done. Britannia's famed Goddess of Victory was going to treat the hunt of the sea monster like hunting down like an elusive foe. Waiting for her outside of the meeting room was his right hand man next to her knight. A man who has served as both his mentor in her younger years and her adviser was a man in his early fifties with a jagged scar going across his face and a broad and heavily muscular body. His uniform had also had a large number of shiny medals upon it.

"Your highness I have found a pair of scientists who are the best in their field."

"I see, are they available?"

"They just arrived a short time ago they should be at the mansion awaiting you."

"Excellent, lead on Dalton," Cornelia said as she followed her close aid and advisor General Andres Dalton out of the government building before returning home to her villa.

Relaxing in the back of the horse-drawn carriage that was taking her home, Dalton joined her as he finished reading a newspaper article reporting another ship that had attempted to sail across the sea, a Britannian ship, had gone down in the South Atlantic one hundred miles off the coast of Brazil. Cornelia sighed at the photo of the reporters imagined version of what the monster was which was that of a flying dragon that was holding a ship in its jaws.

The idea of the monster being like that was absolutely ludicrous, but she like some others had originally considered the possibility of a type of submarine boat might have been responsible. There have been attempts by some scientists to develop such a vessel to travel the underwater world of the ocean, but a successful one has failed to be constructed. Cornelia had considered such a vessel to be a more likely culprit given the _monster's _obvious preference to attack Britannian vessels.

However to have constructed such a vessel would be impossible for a private citizen, because to have constructed one in secret would be impossible given the resources and materials one would need. But after inquiries and investigations made by the Britannian Government within their own country and outside of it such claims were quickly dismissed.

Still a thought of the possibility remained in Cornelia's mind.

* * *

A/N: Alright there was the chapter with Lelouch having vanished; well anyone who knows the books and movies along with some of the hints in the chapter will only need one guest as to what happened lol. Anyway Cornelia is preparing to go hunting for the sea monster and this time is taking steps to properly prepare accordingly, so the next chapter we'll meet who shall be recruited for the hunt. But as for Lelouch, he'll appear in due time of course and I must decide on a pairing. I would like to attempt a pairing that isn't seen much so the choices below are as follow. Monica Kruszewski, Cecile Croomy, Nina Einstein and Milly Ashford...I have a poll going on at my profile to determine the possibility. I had considered Kallen or Shirley, but I am more inclined to try one of the four out. I am open to suggestions however, so please read and review...tell me what you think.

*Updated 07/30/12: Decided on a Kallen pairing with Lelouch.*


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing for the Hunt

A/N: Thank you for the reviews RandomNumbers523156, Takeshi Yamato, MM Browsing and death5367. To address the pairings I do confess I am having difficulty choosing one over the other and I do agree Nina would be an interesting choice and since like Cecile she is a scientist so she would develop an interest into Lelouch's works. Monica has something of a blank slate I can work with while Milly would be a childhood friend of Lelouch. Another problem I have choosing one over the other is because I do like all four choices, but I hope after the upcoming chapters I can iron out who would be the best choice for the fic.

Poll wise Monica is currently holding first place while Cecile is taking up second place, but I'll keep it open until I am about to post the fourth chapter which by then might bring the total count of voters to 40, the count now is 21 at the time this chapter was posted. On that matter I am looking for a beta reader for this story who knows about 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea whichever it be the 1954 movie or the books, both would be nice, and Code Geass obviously lol.

And before someone asks, no I am not planning on a harem for this fic. It simply cannot be done in this story.

Besides I hope this chapter plus what I am planning in the third chapter should help the settle the matter before the group, which I intend to size down to a small number end up with the _sea monster. _I intend to knock the number down to at least four with Suzaku a default member of the group, second would be Lelouch's love interest and the other two will likely be the scientist plus one other to make it more manageable given where they are going to end up.

I hope to keep proceeding with well as this fic has been doing, but to answer another question I was asked I am using a bit of both, the books and the 1954 movie for the story which includes locations and events, most from the book which will be shown in detail so reading the book or watching the movie isn't completely necessary. It would allow you to guess what I got planned next through.

This chapter was difficult to do mostly because I wasn't sure on how to execute certain events, but once the sea monster appears things should roll more smoothly.

* * *

Chapter 2

Preparing for the Hunt

On a train moving across the country Suzaku Kururugi sat in the second class car in his room aboard the train heading for Pendragon where other experts and the best of their professions which for Suzaku meant that he was among one of the best harpooners, especially now that a good number of the competition had gone down with Prince Clovis's ship. Suzaku was reading a book on sea beasts, both real and mythical.

The Japanese native didn't consider himself a believer in sea monsters, but given the job he accepted the young man thought it was probably a good idea to do a little research. Not to mention it was a good way to pass the time on the train. After all if successful and if Suzaku harpooned the beast in question, if it exists, then the Harpooner would have earned all of the money he would need to return to Japan. Were it not for the hostile relationship Japan and Britannia currently had then acquiring passage to Japan would be much easier and affordable. But with the situation as it was now Suzaku would need to take a long about route which would take him to the newly formed Chinese Federation before traveling to Japan.

Reading up on sea monster made Suzaku think of Lelouch.

* * *

(Poseidon Villa: January 20th 1861 A.T.B.)

Suzaku was sitting with Lelouch on the second floor balcony with a white metal table set between them with a plate of fresh toast and blueberry jam set next to it. Suzaku had finished eating a slice of toast while Lelouch was immersed in a book on oceanic life. The silence between them lasted for a moment until Suzaku spoke up and made a comment on something. Even through almost a year had passed since coming to the Poseidon Villa Suzaku was full of questions regarding his host.

Lelouch vi Britannia was completely different from the other nobles and members of the royal family he had encountered. He was nothing like he expected save for the obvious fact he was a recluse who hardly left the mansion and when he did it was out to sea on a cargo ship he owned that was anchored off the coast disappearing for some days usually up to a month at a time or the rest of the time was spent in the manor where he spent an even greater amount of time inside the laboratory he had.

The laboratory alone had one entrance that Suzaku was aware of, but it was by far one of the largest areas of the mansion grounds which encompassed more than half. In fact the difference in construction methods on the lab also showed. It was heavily reinforced with iron and thick stone blocks giving it the appearance of a miniature fort. It had no windows save for a barred skylight on the roof.

Whatever Lelouch was doing it was obvious he didn't want anyone to know about it, but that didn't mean that Suzaku himself wasn't curious to what Lelouch was doing behind that heavy iron door that was locked from the inside of guarded by Lelouch's maid, a Japanese woman named Sayoko Shinozaki. She was a kindhearted woman whom despite her Japanese origins was probably the second person living in the mansion whom Lelouch trusted second to Jeremiah. Also her training as a ninja being the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts, which Suzaku had heard about as a child from his own mentor in martial arts. Although he had never seen a member from the Shinozaki School fight, but he knew of their fighting abilities and to challenge someone of Sayoko's skill level would mean his death.

Even now Sayoko stood vigilantly by her master's side near the double doors leading back into the interior of the mansion. Dressed in her maid attire with the young woman looking to be about twenty two years of age carried the same kindhearted smile. During their time outside Suzaku asked a question to Lelouch about his seemingly growing fascination with the ocean given the collection of books and research materials related to oceanography.

"You seem to be really interested in the ocean Lelouch; do you intend to become a researcher of ocean life?"

Lelouch closed the book he had been reading, setting it on the table appearing thoughtful of a moment as he carefully considered his answer before saying.

"I suppose you can say that, but if you really think about it…the ocean is an unexplored country."

"Unexplored?"

"It is true men have sailed across the seven seas and reached many areas around the world, but that is only on the surface. I am talking about the vast world below the surface where there are places untouched by man. Yes scientists have explored the oceans, but there are limits in which terrestrial science allows for them. I have no doubt that the real story of the ocean depths begins where they left off and someone just needs to go beyond terrestrial science and see what is truly there. For all we know there are things including sea creatures unknown to science down there."

Suddenly at that moment Jeremiah walked out onto the balcony and whispered something in Lelouch's ear before the young man displayed a bored look on his face while nodding his head.

"Keep them down there until I arrive."

"Yes your highness."

"Something wrong," Suzaku asked as Jeremiah walked away.

"No…I just have company over."

Heading down stairs with Suzaku following Lelouch the two with Sayoko following behind the Japanese boy entered the foray where two women were waiting for them. One was a fourteen year old girl wearing a white dress, long curly pink light hair, bluish violet eyes and a fair skin complexion. The second woman seemed around the same age, but it was possible she might have been older wearing a gray Britannia military uniform worn by Non-Commissioned Officers of the military.

She had long blonde hair that hung mid-way down her back, blue eyes and creamy skin complexion. Jeremiah was already in conversation with them and was keeping them on the ground floor until Lelouch arrived.

"Hello Euphemia," Lelouch greeted his younger half-sibling, Euphemia li Britannia.

* * *

Returning to the present Suzaku continued reading his book as he weighed Lelouch's words from that time wondering if this sea monster was some kind of new creature never seen before. But the Japanese man hit a bump in his reasoning.

Why hasn't it appeared until now?

* * *

At the Belial Palace a pair of guests was inside a study on the first level of the palace which was the primarily resident of Cornelia li Britannia. Waiting patiently was a young woman who was about twenty seven years old with short blue hair that hung below the chin line wearing a white blouse and a dress, but the second person with her was older with light blue hair and blue eyes wearing glasses and wearing a black suit with a white undershirt.

"Lloyd you should be a little more patient," Cecile Croomy said with a sigh as she was quietly waiting, but her fellow scientist Professor Lloyd Asplund was poking his nose around the room looking at everything which concerned the younger woman as she worried Lloyd might break something due to curiosity.

"You seriously can't expect me to sit around and wait twiddling my thumbs do you?"

"That is unless you want Princess Cornelia to do something unpleasant to you then yes." Cecile shot back, although she was a Professor herself at the Imperial Colchester Institute she felt it was her unofficial job to keep her own boss the Head Master of the Institute in check fearful anything he might do might end up coming back to haunt her.

At that moment another arrived entering the room. It wasn't Cornelia, but it was someone no one had been expecting to see. She was in her early twenties with waist-length blonde hair with blue eyes and a fair skin complexion.

Wearing a white uniform with a black undershirt trimmed with gold and over the uniform was a green cloak trimmed with gold as well, but the uniform was a clear indication the rank and standing the woman possessed. Cecile instantly noticed the cloak and instantly stood up to bow in respect to a member of the Knights of the Round. Personal Bodyguards to the Emperor and elite of Britannia's military. The woman before them was Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve, leader of the Emperor's Royal Guard and the fourth woman to be ever elevated to Knight of the Round status.

The first was Marianne vi Britannia, the former Knight of Two, and Empress as well as Consort to the Emperor.

"Lady Kruszewski," Cecile said quickly paying her respect to the Knight of Round.

"At ease," Monica said raising her hand gesturing for Cecile to sit down. "Princess Cornelia isn't here?"

"No madam."

"I see, so I must have arrived here ahead of her."Monica replied, but the experience on her face suggested that she was genuinely surprised that she was at the palace ahead of Cornelia. She had gotten word of what had taken place at the meeting after Schneizel returned to the palace and reported to the Emperor. In response the Emperor tasked Monica with assisting Cornelia in all preparations for the hunt for the sea monster enabling Cornelia to acquire whatever she needed without having to do with too many obstacles. Having expected Cornelia to be at the palace Monica was almost certain she would have been interrupting the meeting between her, Lloyd and Cecile discussing the monster.

"I wonder what delayed her." Monica muttered to herself, but the sound of the door behind her caught her attention as Cornelia had arrived with Dalton, but there was another following the two.

"Lady Kruszewski…I wasn't expecting you." Cornelia said with a look of surprise on her face upon entering the room the blonde haired woman was in.

"Forgive my announced arrival, but I bear word from your father the Emperor. He has asked that I assist you in your preparations and to ensure that nothing hinders your preparations."

"I see…then your assistance will be most welcomed then." Cornelia replied because that despite her royal status she was concerned about any kind of issues or obstacles she might encounter in acquiring the proper resources she desires. Also Monica was likely chosen to aid Cornelia because of the fact that her family the Kruszewski Family own and control one of Britannia's biggest shipping companies. Despite the monster attacks it alone has managed to remain in slightly steady operation while other companies were in decline or on the verge of bankruptcy.

Now attention fell upon the young woman who was about twenty years of age with black hair styled into an up style wearing a pair of glasses, a red dress with gloves on her hand holding a small handbag.

"Allow me to introduce Nina Einstein, Assistant Professor at the Pendragon National Museum." Cornelia began introducing the young woman who was possibly the youngest among them.

"Good evening it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Nina replied meekly as Lloyd recognized her.

"Ah I remember you. You are the girl who was studying in France at the National Museum of Pairs under Professor Aronnax. You wrote quite the paper on aquatic life a few months ago after you return, but I am guessing you are here about the sea monster."

"Professor Aronnax and I had discussed the monster and the various hypotheses surrounding it. We have agreed and narrowed down what the sea monster is."

"You have?" Cecile asked interested in the subject.

"Instead of looking at some possible new species it was best to look through the various classes and species of aquatic life we already know of. Granted we haven't explored the areas of the ocean in which we cannot travel to and there are no doubt depths in which sea creatures can live in which that we cannot reach." Nina began.

"So what you are saying is there is a possibility of new species of sea life out there we just haven't encountered yet in places in the ocean that we cannot reach." Cecile asked before Nina nodded.

"But on the contrary we do know all of what lives in the ocean depths then we must look at the species we know. So Professor Aronnax and I have agreed after carefully checking over the most common features and descriptions of the sea monster from reports around the world we both have concluded that the monster must be a gigantic narwhal."

"A narwhal?" Cornelia muttered hearing that a Narwhal was commonly called the Unicorn of the Sea, a whale like creature with a large halberd like horn upon its head.

"The average narwhal attains a length of sixty feet. Increase its size five or tenfold, give it strength proportionate to its size, lengthen its destructive weapons, and you obtain the animal required. It will have the propitiations determined by the officers of the various ships that had seen it, the instrument required for the perforation of the Scotia and the power necessary to pierce a steamer." Nina explained while Cecile and Lloyd judging by their thoughtful expressions seem to believe that Nina was onto something as the evidence being presented was closer to the likely culprit behind the attacks.

"It sounds like a narwhal is our culprit, but to have a horn capable of piercing iron is a little farfetched…its body would have to have a hardness of iron that would have to be six inches thick at least." Monica spoke as she almost agreed with the facts, but she wasn't completely convinced that a gigantic narwhal was responsible.

"True, but considering the depths in which we cannot reach and just intense the pressure in those depths must be. Then we can surmise that their bodies must have a particular strength and durability to withstand such intense and fatal pressure that would easily crush any of us like a hydraulic powered compressor flatting us under a metal plate." Lloyd pointed out with a bored look on his face.

"I suppose, but have there been any confirmed reports of such creatures existing?" Monica inquired.

"None, but we can't say there isn't because as it has been pointed out there are many places in the ocean we have just been unable to fully explore. Until there is new information available to prove otherwise I believe a giant Narwhal is the most likely suspect." Nina replied almost certain of her belief, but Monica was still doubtful. Cornelia wasn't sure, but right now this was probably the best information they had and a suspected identity was better than nothing.

"In that case I would like a list of suggestions and armaments to bring for our hunt for this monster. I have asked Dalton to get in contact with an old friend of his from the Britannian Navy. I'll be meeting him tomorrow afternoon when he arrives, but from what I have heard he has had an excellent reputation as a Naval Commander and his experience will be invaluable." Cornelia said. She wasn't exactly a seasoned sea person like some Navy officers were but she was familiar with naval tactics and ships. Yet for a mission like this she wanted someone with experience as a seaman and a navy man. The man in question would command the ship and act as an advisor during their hunt while Cornelia would have overall command of the mission of course.

"I'll assist you as well with any other personnel you wish to bring on for this mission as well as supplies if need be." Monica offered.

"Thank you, but if you could it might be best if you attended the meeting tomorrow so we can coordinate our preparations." Cornelia suggested.

"I agree and I will be there."

* * *

(New York City Harbor: June 30th 1867 A.T.B.)

It was early afternoon when the Gloucester-class ship dubbed the Abraham Lincoln built to be the fastest ship in the Britannian Navy. After meeting with its captain, Commander Farragut who would be commanding the vessel alongside Princess Cornelia, the crew along with those of its scientific passengers Cecile, Lloyd and Nina with surprisingly the Knight of Twelve tagging along for the hunt of the sea monster.

As the ship began to leave port there were hundreds if not at least close to a thousand people on the shore cheering for the crew while some were waving handkerchiefs. It was quite the sight to behold as the people of Britannia was certain that their hope for ridding the world of the sea monster laid with Cornelia, Farragut and the brave crew of the ship leaving the harbor. Standing on the deck helping keep watch for the sea monster was Suzaku along with the rest of the crew; they were promised two hundred dollars to the man who spots the monster.

That of course ensured everyone would be on the lookout.

Commander Farragut himself was everything Cornelia had heard about regarding his reputation and her old friend and aid Dalton was right about him too. The man was a very capable seaman if the Princess had ever met and he was already proving himself worthy of the ship he commanded under her. Cornelia stood on the deck of the ship near the helm with the Commander who stood behind the crewmember behind the wheel.

He was a tall man with board shoulders and a face that showed experience and pride as a naval officer. He had a fair skin complexion if not a little tan in tint from spending a lot of his time out in the sun. Green eyes and a black mustache completed his appearance and the dark blue Naval Officer uniform he wore completed his stature of being a knight of the sea.

For the voyage the ship was well stocked and supplied, but for armaments she was carrying every kind of harpoon, blunderbuss equipped with barbed arrows and hunting apparatus for hunting the large sea monster. As for her cannons the Abraham Lincoln was armed with what sailors could call the perfection of breech-loading cannons, although they weren't as powerful as the larger guns seen on most Britannian warships the cannons on the Abraham Lincoln while less powerful their size and very narrow barrel made it easier and quicker to reload. Their lightweight compared to the heavier cannons made them easier to move and aim allowing for more precision shots that could shoot ten miles out. To finish the beast off once they wore it down they did have a pair of heavy barrel cannons onboard.

Besides armaments the ship's steam engines were impressive, instead of paddles pushing the ship on the side the ship had a propeller screw and thanks to its engines the ship was capable of attaining an impressive speed of eighteen knots. Even as the ship sped out of the harbor making for the open seas, large crowds could be seen on quay of Brooklyn and on the East River. The public send off improved spirits as the ship made its way out to the open ocean, but once it was in the open sea Cornelia and the Commander along with Cecile, Nina, Lloyd and Monica went below to meet in the war room to go over their plans.

"Gentlemen and Ladies," Commander Farragut began as he rolled out a map of the Atlantic Ocean. "From all of our reports the monster's primary hunting grounds seem to be the Pacific Ocean, but it has been known to move into the Atlantic and attack our ships."

"So our plan is, since our ship was completed here in New York we'll use this as an opportunity to sweep through the Atlantic and then swing through the Strait of Magellan near Cape Vierges." Cornelia added before saying. "Once we're in the Pacific Ocean we'll begin a systematic search of the ocean using known points where Britannian ships had been sunk to focus our search around. With luck we may find the monster."

"I have worked on a list of shifts the crew will take turns at look out with the other officers." Monica said while handing Cornelia a schedule of which crewmembers would be on look out duty and at what times. The Commander and Cornelia gave it a look over before both of them nodded in agreement.

"Yes this will work out fine Monica." Cornelia commented, but she was bothered by one name that was on the list.

_Suzaku Kururugi_

Now as a policy of the Britannian Empire it was normal, in fact it was encouraged that distinction between pure blood Britannians and non-Britannians be made. More or less it was blatant discrimination and Cornelia was a particular person who followed the policy of discrimination against non-Britannians. It wasn't so much to any particular dislike, but rather a sense of noblesse oblige. Cornelia believed it was the duty of Britannians to defend their country and her citizens, not something numbers or non-Britannians should be responsible for.

Having Suzaku onboard went against this, but unfortunate they couldn't find a Harpooner who had the level of skill the Japanese boy had. The Prince of Harpooners Ned Land was nowhere to be found leading to many to assume he was out to sea on a long whaling expedition, so Cornelia after some discussion with Guilford and Dalton made her reluctantly agree to accept Suzaku onboard since they needed their skills for the hunt.

"Having the Japanese Harpooner onboard will motivate the men Princess Cornelia, after all the possible threat of them losing out on prize money for the first person to spot the sea monster." Command Farragut suggested while Guilford who was arriving to the meeting also voiced his opinion.

"If we are careful about how we present it I think the motivation could work.

"I suppose, but make sure it's clear that while I am not happy about a Japanese person being onboard the crew shall be warned that I will not tolerate anything that could hinder or disrupt our hunt for the narwhal."

"I'll be sure to pass that message along." Guilford said while adjusting his glasses.

"We'll need to make sure we keep the crew refreshed so all of you make sure your men follow their shifts accordingly so every man onboard will be fresh and ready when our encounter with the monster occurs." Commander Farragut said as the meeting carried on.

* * *

Meanwhile above deck Suzaku was sharpening harpoons to make sure they were ready for use, but fortunately for him none of the more bigoted members of the pure Britannian crew hadn't been giving him any trouble for two reasons, one they were more focused on winning the money so many if not all who weren't in the middle of something was scanning the horizon for signs of the monster. But second and most likely the actual reason why no one was giving Suzaku trouble was due to the new friend he had made during their training and preparation.

"So Suzaku do you think we'll encounter the monster off the coast of South America before we reach the Pacific?" A man who was about Suzaku's age inquired. He had short blonde hair, a fair skin complexion, green hair wearing a white and red stripped shirt with blue pants and boots on his feet. He also wore a blue cap to help protect his head from the sun.

"I am not sure Gino…the monster is usually more active in the Pacific, but it has been known to move into the Atlantic from time to time or so I have heard." The brown haired Japanese boy replied to his new friend and fellow shipmate Gino Weinberg.

"So how do you think the encounter will go?"

"I don't know we could kill it or it will kill us?" Suzaku said as his face suggested that he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Unknown to the two sailors a female crewmember, the Britannian Military was the only known superpower so far to allow women to enlist in the military mostly due to needing numbers to expand their Empire, was watching them while at the same time eavesdropping on their conversation. She wore a large hat that seemed a little bigger than her head with strands of pink hair sticking up out of the bottom of it and a heavy coat hiding part of her face and figure.

"Be careful and don't be too nosy ok," Another woman with blue eyes and wearing a large hat to hide her blonde hair warned. Like her shorter if not younger companion she too wore slightly heavier clothes to hide her identity.

"You're right…I am sorry." Said the disguised woman as she began looking out to the ocean the young woman wondered about the sea monster which had claimed the life of Princess Clovis and hundreds if not thousands of others before him. The leaders along with the officers of the ship were discussing possible ways of encountering the monster, but one thing was clear was that everyone was determined to kill the beast or hunt it until the sea monster killed them. There was no third opinion, but no one knew what the future held for them.

How exactly would the encounter with the sea monster happen and when would it happen was the question?

* * *

A/N: well that's it and Cornelia was so eager to get underway that two stowaways have boarded the ship hunting the sea monster. You guys will need just one guess to figure out who they are since who else they could be lol. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter out soon and some expansion on Euphy's meeting with Lelouch back in the day will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Tireless Search

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and after some very hard decision making and careful thinking on the matter the only pairing I have been able to settle on for this fanfic is a Kallen and Lelouch pairing. I was unable to decide on and come up with anything for the four, but after considering some cameos and story ideals for Kallen my mind shifted to considering her as a love interest for Lelouch.

I confess for the poll I had expected Milly to win first place, but it was a tie between Cecile and Monica. But no matter what I couldn't think of a single thing for them along with Nina which just frustrated the hell out of me. So with that said I hope none of you mind the change, as for Kallen's appearance I got that covered in this chapter.

Anyway without further ado here is chapter 3, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tireless Search

It was July 21st 1867 A.T.B. as the Abraham Lincoln was sailing onward having passed through the Tropic of Capricorn and the Strait of Magellan opened less than seven miles to the south. In eight days it would be plowing the waters of the Pacific Ocean, but at current the ship was abreast of Cape Blanc, thirty miles leeward of the coast of Patagonia. Below the deck sitting together privately were the two stowaways who had managed despite all odds have kept their identities secret, but it was a question of how long they could maintain the deception before they were discovered.

It was doubtful anything bad would befall them and the reason was due to their identities.

Milly Ashford sat across from her partner in crime who had wanted to sneak aboard the ship, Euphemia li Britannia, but anything unfortunate happening to them was even less unlikely with Cornelia onboard. Of course Milly knew that the Second Princess would by no means be happy about having her little sister onboard which the Second Princess was infamous for dotting upon her.

Yet why did they stowaway on a ship hunting for a sea monster that was responsible for the death of a member of the royal family, because both of them were facing unpleasant situations back home respectively and working together the two escaped said situation. Both girls were expected to marry someone.

Now this wouldn't be much of a problem if it was friend they loved and were marrying, but it wasn't as the parents of both girls had chosen their husbands without any consideration given to the women themselves who were more or less being offered off like livestock to some stranger. For Euphemia li Britannia is was a noble from the Chinese Federation to establish stronger political ties with the rival superpower while for Milly it was to some spoiled noble for the sole sake of furthering the Ashford Family which it was in need of following the deaths of the royals they had supported which were Lady Marianne vi Britannia and her children.

Clearly if their actions didn't make it clear both women were displeased with the whole arrangement and with no other ships really traveling anywhere due to the monster the two women decided to take their chances on the ship hunting it. To them the possibility of death before the sea monster was better than a loveless marriage or god knows what else. Both Euphy and Milly didn't had very high opinions of their husbands to be, after meeting them finding out how spoiled and to sum it up perfectly in one word _rotten_ they were, and that further pushed the two to flee together after meeting during a formal party at the Pendragon Royal Palace where they heard about Cornelia's expedition to hunt down the monster.

"So what do you suppose our chances of facing the monster are?" Euphemia asked meekly.

The busty twenty one year old blonde put one finger on her chin as she thought about the question for a moment before saying.

"I would have to say 50-50, but who knows we could be lucky and we won't run into it."

"Oh," Euphemia began as the eighteen year old pink haired princess wondered if that meant that the ship would not encounter the monster at all.

"But with our luck we might run into it." Milly said which caused Euphy to shiver uncomfortably as the seventeen year old cabin boy, or rather cabin girl, Anya Alstreim walked by wearing blue pants, shoes, and a white shirt with a white sailor hat on top of her head. Her light pink hair was styled into her unique style while her reddish pink eyes looked ahead of her seemingly ignoring the two women.

* * *

On the 18th of August the Abraham Lincoln crossed the Equator heading north after crossing into the Pacific on the 29th of July and has been steadily heading west towards the center of the Pacific, but on the way they had stopped by the site where Prince Clovis's ship had gone down. To both pay their respects and to see if they could find the monster in the area, but there was no sign of the monster so the ship moved on.

Every crewmember watched the ocean surface including the horizon all around them with rapid attention, so much so that false alarms were common. Not unexpected of course, but it comforted Cornelia and Command Farragut that the crew were alert and on the watch. Usually the sighting of a whale or other creatures of the ocean such as dolphins were responsible for the false alarms from jumpy crewmembers.

The ship moved into the central area of the Pacific Ocean hoping to find the monster as Commander Farragut reasoned that the monster maybe in the deep waters of the Pacific since the beast had never been found anywhere near land since all of its attacks on ships had happened on the deep seas of the Pacific and the Atlantic. It was also suggested that the waters near land were likely too shallow for the narwhal to swim in.

After days of searching that was spent sailing over divided sections of the central Pacific Ocean, retracing their steps before moving towards Area 7 to explore the northern parts of the Pacific Ocean. It was 28th of September when the ship entered the Topic of Cancer passing close to Marquesas and Sandwich Islands, dubbed Area 7 after it was conquered by Britannia, but Abraham Lincoln kept to the deep waters.

On the poop deck of the ship Monica and Nina were standing near the wheel observing as sailors in an attempt to lure the monster to them began depositing pork and other meat. Unfortunately all they seemed to be attracting was sharks and nothing remotely close to the sea monster they sought. Nina and Monica weren't actively watching for monster, the Knight of Twelve due to her duties of managing things on deck and Nina wasn't concerned about the prize money involved.

Although an odd form of entertainment was Lloyd Asplund who could be seen hanging his head over the portside of the ship throwing up after becoming sea sick while his somewhat unwilling assistant Cecile had a towel ready for him.

"So far we have spent a greater deal of time searching for the monster than Prince Clovis did, but no sign of it." Monica commented while Nina had a book on whales opened up. The glasses wearing woman had been using this time to catalog all of the whales they had seen along their hunting trip. Their course had diverted whenever they found a whale they thought to be their quarry, but they realized their error before resuming their efforts to hunt down their target.

"It's either we're lucky that we haven't found the monster or it could be somewhere in the ocean all together." Nina commented before flipping a page.

"Lady Kruszewski, you should head down below and rest for a bit. Commander Farragut and I can manage things you should take a break and eat something. I know you have been up since early this morning." Cornelia said as she and the experienced Seaman arrived at the wheelhouse to excuse Monica from her shift of managing things on deck.

"Alright, thank you Princess Cornelia."

"Don't worry I appreciate everything you have done on this voyage." The famed Goddess of Victory said with a smile as Monica began to make her way out of the wheelhouse to head below the deck. "You deserve the rest, but of course if anything happens or if we encounter the monster we'll inform you immediately."

With that Monica went down to the mess hall and had a quick, but filling lunch before going into the women's bath to wash up. The water wasn't exactly cold, but given how hot it was out on the deck the water was welcoming to feel on her skin. But Monica was soon joined by another woman as Cecile entered the bath and began cleaning up; however she was cleaning up for different reasons than Monica's.

"Lloyd ate too much pudding after noticing he was a little green this morning, despite warning him?" Monica asked casting a glance at Cecile as she entered a stall next to Monica and began washing herself down.

"Yes, but I had warned him against eating so much pudding if he wasn't feeling well."

"Yet he ignored your warning and went ahead."

Cecile sighed before she said. "Yes, but after he threw up over the side he surprised me with a second."

"So that's why you are here."

"Yes I was covered in…well I don't wish to go into detail." Cecile replied as she felt a tingle of disgust rise up within her.

"It's fine I understand what happened," Monica replied as she began scrubbing her arms.

"I just hope we find this monster soon so we can return to dry land."

"All things considered I can't blame you, but I have to admit through I am surprised that we haven't encountered the monster yet."

"I noticed compared to Prince Clovis we haven't even seen it yet."

"I am not sure if we should call that luck or bad luck." Monica commented while Cecile wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

For a long time the Abraham Lincoln furrowed all waters of the Northern Pacific, running at whales, making sharp deviations from her course or suddenly veering from one track to another. It went without saying that Cornelia left no part of the Pacific Ocean unexplored, but the longer the hunt dragged on with no sign of the monster. On the other hand had it not been for the resolute determination of both Cornelia and Commander Farragut the ship would have gone southward, so it remained in the northern waters of the Pacific Ocean. Yet moral was slowly beginning to wane, but it was soon becoming apparent that the search could not last for much longer.

The Abraham Lincoln had nothing to reproach herself with; she and her crew had done their upmost to succeed. Even Cornelia had to admit she had never seen a crew show so much zeal and patience, but its failure could not be placed to their charge…there remained nothing but to return. Yet finally by the second day of November after almost six months of searching the ocean for the monster the crew's discontent was finally visible and brought to the attention of Cornelia. As a result service aboard the ship suffered, but fortunately there was no talk of mutiny…yet. So after careful contemplation Princess Cornelia, as Columbus did, asked for three days of patience. If in three days the monster did not appear then the man at the helm would turn and take the ship towards San Francisco.

This had the effect of reviving the crew's zeal as they were once more watching the horizon with renewed and greater attention than before. It was a grand defiance to the narwhal itself should it fail to appear after such a summons. Every tactic to possibly attract the beast they hunted failed to draw the creature, but instead they drew every other creature in the ocean but the one they sought.

Every man who could handle a spyglass and those in the crow's nest scanned the seas endlessly, but despite their efforts they turned up nothing.

* * *

Then after three days of seemingly non-stop searching Princess Cornelia summoned the officers to the war room as her promise for three days had expired. It was the 5th of November late that evening after the sun had vanished below the horizon. Among those present in the room were Guilford, Commander Farragut, Monica, Cecile, Lloyd, Cabin Girl Anya, Gino and lastly Suzaku was standing in the back of the room as everyone quieted to allow Cornelia to speak.

"Everyone I believe we have fulfilled out duty to every capacity possible and I offer these charts of our detailed search for this sea monster. I doubt it will disapprove of the rumors of it completely, but thus far after six months we have yet to encounter it."

"Then are you abandoning the search?" Nina asked.

"I am afraid there is no choice, the crew is spent and so are our supplies so we must return to port." Cornelia said sadly, but there was nothing further they could do and the Princess was going to be true to her word. "Perhaps sailors, captains and their ships will be able to venture out into the ocean once more hopefully. We'll see once we return to port at San Francisco. You are dismissed…inform the rest of the crew of my decision." Cornelia said before the Princess with Guilford and Commander Farragut returned to the main deck to instruct the helmsman to head eastward for home.

"Well don't feel bad you guys, sometimes the biggest fish is the one that got away." Gino said trying to lighten the mood.

"But I guess this means that no one will collect that bonus," Lloyd said lazily.

"I didn't think I was going to get it." Gino replied while Suzaku nodded his head. The Japanese boy knew he had little chance of winning the money, but still it would have been nice.

"Well I am sorry Lloyd…I know you would have loved to have displayed the creature at the Pendragon Natural Museum." Cecile said, but she was glad that the ship was returning.

"Wow everyone on this ship is in the dumps tonight, hey Suzaku can you play a concertina?"

"You mean a squeezebox?" The Japanese boy asked slightly confused.

"Yeah?"

"A little, but…"

"Perfect come with me," Gino declared happily before dragging Suzaku away.

Meanwhile up on the deck looking out into the ocean were a disguised Milly Ashford and Euphemia li Britannia. It was shocking that no one had caught them, but it wasn't easy for them to have remained hidden and in disguise especially for Euphy whose pink hair was VERY distinctive. Staring out into the ocean the pink haired woman was lost in thought.

* * *

(Poseidon Villa: January 20th 1861 A.T.B.)

Euphemia was visiting her step-brother's home. The journey was difficult to make due to its remote and isolated location, but she didn't go alone as her knight Monica Kruszewski was accompanying her. She hadn't seen her brother for a long time ever since he had moved to the coast and word of his interest in science and ocean life was the cause of his change of location. Her heart was filled with joy as she watched her brother descend the steps and approach her.

"Lelouch I am so happy to finally see you."

"Euphemia I must say I am surprised. I didn't think you would make your way all the way out here. I trust the guards didn't give you too much trouble," Lelouch said in a semi-warm greeting tone of voice.

"No, but I have to say you really take security seriously?"

"After what happened at the Aeries Villa I don't take any chances," Lelouch replied rather sharply.

"Oh I see," Euphy began although she was saddened by the mention of that terrible day four years ago. Yet it was surprising at how much Lelouch had accomplished on his own with the help of his faithful knight Jeremiah Gottwald whom Euphy had heard that the man had been formerly one of the guards in service at the Aeries Villa. Some saw his service to Lelouch as a form of redemption for his failure to protect his mother and sister when they were assassinated.

Yet regardless he has served Lelouch capably for those four years using his resources he had access to as a member of the noble the Gottwald Family while his mother's former supporters the Ashford Family aided them as well too allowing him to establish himself at the remote lost coast and his investment in scientific research.

"Anyway," Lelouch began changing the subject. "How are you and Cornelia doing?"

"My sister is close to quelling rebellions in South America and securing the American Continuant, but I have chosen my own knight as well."

"Oh," Lelouch began noticing the young blonde woman. "And you are?"

"I am Monica Kruszewski your highness."

"Ah I have heard of you. Your family is quite the prominent noble family among the royal court these days, but I have heard about your own reputation in the military as well? I have to say I am impressed, but it comforts me that someone as capable as you is protecting my younger sister."

"Thank you," Monica said with a slight blush on her face as the sixteen year old. Despite her age Monica had graduated from the academy at the top of her class and was quite the talk among members of the military at her seemingly natural talents as a woman of the military. To become a knight to a member of the royal family at such an age was an impressive feat.

But Lelouch did wonder if this arrangement was more due to Euphy's mother having strong ties with the Kruszewski Family similar to the Ashfords who had backed his mother when she was alive.

"Lelouch are you doing alright out here?"

"I am fine Euphy…in fact I enjoy the solitude."

"I see," Euphy said as she was slightly saddened by this, but Lelouch caught on to it.

"But you are welcomed to visit at anytime of course."

"Thank you, but I am sorry it just hasn't been the same."

"I understand," Lelouch said but he wasn't sure what to say next. Yet in his eyes there was a slight longing for the blissful days of childhood, but the cold cruelties of the world of being a member of the Britannian Royal Family came crashing down upon Lelouch. Euphy understood it as well, but she wished things had turned out differently. She missed Nunnally dearly and was devastated by her death along with that of Lady Marianne.

* * *

Suddenly Euphy was drawn back into the present as the sound of someone playing a guitar while someone following behind him. Milly and Euphy looked over their shoulders and saw Gino playing a guitar while following behind him slightly hesitant was Suzaku playing a small brown squeezebox. Gino moved to what was probably the heart of the ship on the deck before sitting upon a barrel next to the center mast.

At that moment Gino broke out into song as the crew gathered around him.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the floppin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo. There was Mermaid Minnie," Gino tapped the base of his guitar before he continued, "Met her down in Madagascar. She would kiss me anytime that I would ask her." The blonde haired man tapped the base of his guitar. "Then one evening, her flame of love blew out." Gino slightly raised his voice slightly before singing. "Blow me down and pick me up, she swapped me for a trout!"

As Gino began to sing the chorus the crew joined in singing along with him as moods on the deck was lightened by the singing of the blonde haired young man. Gino stood up on the barrel as everyone not only joined in the singing of the chorus, but some began clapping to the beat as well.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the floppin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo."

After the chorus Gino jumped down onto the deck before singing the next part of the song. "There was Typhoon Tessie; met her on the coast of Java." This time around Gino knocked on the bell hanging above him. "When we kissed, I bubbled up like molten lava," The blonde haired young man knocked on the bell again. "Then she gave me the scare of my young life." Gino paused before a moment before singing the last part which prompted laughter from the crew around him. "Blow me down and pick me up, she was the captain's wife!"

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the floppin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo." Both Gino and the crew sang together during the chorus as their voices were louder and more joyful than before. The young man moved around before plucking a few strings from his guitar before changing the beat someone as Gino began in a stern voice.

"There was Harpoon Hanna," Gino stoked the strings of his guitar. "Had a face that made you shudder," The talented young man stoked the strings of his instrument before adding. "Lips like fishhooks and had a nose just like a rudder." Gino stopped playing, but Suzaku continued as the blonde haired young man began a short dramatization as he moved to embrace his guitar. "If I kissed her and hugged her tenderly."

"Held her tenderly," An older crewmember said in a deep voice.

Gino was still for a moment hugging his instrument before he snapped back into position playing a few quick notes before singing. "There is no sea monster big enough to ever frighten me!"

Everyone on the deck surrounding Suzaku and Gino joined in for the final chorus clapping joyfully.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the floppin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true, I swear by my tattoo."

At the moment the song ended the crew went crazy and began cheering wildly as Gino held his guitar in one hand and threw up his hat with the other. Watching from the wheelhouse Cornelia and Commander Farragut enjoyed the short concert on the deck, normally they might have not allowed it but given the moods and spirits of the crew it was something that was needed to brighten spirits.

"What a multi talented young man," Cornelia commented as Gino was an impressive member of the crew who she saw had a very promising future ahead of him and the Princess had an eye for talent.

"I heard he is being considered for the Knights of the Round?" The Commander commented overhearing what Cornelia said.

"Really?" Cornelia exclaimed not feeling surprised, but she was curious if it was his family ties that got him noticed, his talents and abilities, or both. Still with his friendly disposition and with a little more experience the young man had the promise of being a very capable commander.

Suddenly a call from the man in the crow's nest shouted.

"Alloy, ship off the starboard bow!"

Looking to the distance in the direction specified Cornelia was using a pair of small binoculars to spot a ship in the distance. It was Britannian judging by its design and its flag Cornelia spotted from the distance, but before she could give any orders a giant explosion erupted from the center of the ship surprising the woman and Commander Farragut. Despite the suddenness of the incident Commander Farragut calmly turned to the helmsman.

"Mr. Kewell, head for that ship."

Crewman Kewell Soresi began turning the ship to port as Cornelia gave her own set of orders.

"Boatswain, pipe all hands to recues stations."

"Aye aye your highness," The middle aged crewmember replied as he blew his whistle with the crew promptly assuming recues positions.

A short time later the Abraham Lincoln arrived on the scene just as the top of the ship's masts were beginning to disappear under the ocean wave while some flames could still be seen on fore topgallant and the main topgallant before vanishing to the bottom of the ocean along with the rest of the ship.

"It seems she went down with all hands." Guilford said sadly as the ship slowly sailed pass where the ship had just vanished below the waves.

"How terrible," Nina said shocked by how quickly the ship went down.

"Not a living soul left," Cecile commented before asking. "But what could have caused such a fearsome explosion?"

"Black powder and a whole shipload of the stuff," A crewmember commented.

"But what set it off, she must have struck something?"

"Or could it be," Cecile said as a troubling realization came to her. "Something struck the ship?"

"What do you mean something struck her?" Gino asked.

"You mean the monster?" A second crewmember began before an argument broke out as another spoke up.

"Aye it might be the monster alright!"

The argument got heated very quickly, but suddenly a cry from the portside of the ship near the bow of the ship.

"MAN OVERBOARD, WE GOT A SURVIVOR!"

Upon hearing this, the whole crew leapt into action as four men using rope ladders went down to retrieve the sole survivor of the ship that had just gone down. Floating on a piece of wood, which probably belonged to a door judging by its design laid a young twenty year old woman with bright red hair wearing a simple white dress that had been soaked along with her hair.

Once the woman was onboard Monica was by her side trying to wake her, she was alive, but had clearly passed out on that piece of debris she was lying on. A towel had been wrapped around her as the redhead began to wake up.

"Hey are you alright Miss."

"Huh…uh…where…" The woman began as she was regaining consciousness.

"Just take it easy," Monica said putting one hand on her left shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Cornelia asked joining the crowd surrounding the woman.

"She looks shaken, but she doesn't seem to be injured." The blonde haired knight replied.

Giving the red head a few moments to fully regain consciousness while becoming fully aware of her surroundings, Cornelia began asking.

"What is your name?"

"I am…I am Kallen."

"Kallen, can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I was on the deck when I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I saw the sea monster; it was coming straight at the ship. I," Kallen began taking a moment to choose her next words carefully while trying to hide something. "I panicked so I jumped overboard…I managed to find some debris after it hit the ship before I passed out."

"You are very lucky to be alive Miss Kallen," Guilford replied.

"But if the sea monster did this…then where did it go?" Gino began, but that question was soon answered as Suzaku standing on the starboard side of the ship looking out into the ocean saw something that prompted him to shout.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK, object floating off the starboard quarter!"

Everyone hurried over to the Starboard side looking out into the distance when Gino pointed to a pair of bright lights seen on the horizon a distance away, his eyes widened as he shouted.

"THERE! There is the monster we have been looking for!"

Cornelia and Commander Farragut saw it in the distance, for six months they have searched the oceans for it. No matter what it did their target never appeared…until now. The Bane of Britannia, the giant narwhal, the sea monster that has been sinking Britannian ships had been found at last.

* * *

A/N: this is it the Abraham Lincoln vs. the Sea Monster, but can Cornelia and her crew survive their chance encounter with the beast. Also the scene with Gino singing a _Whale of a Tale_ was a nod to the 20,000 Leagues under the Sea movie but also a tribute of shorts to Kirk Douglas who played one of my favorite characters next to Captain Nemo. I had originally convinced Suzaku of singing it, but I just couldn't imagine him as the singing type so I ended up having him help Gino out with the song.

As for Kallen's appearance what else was she hiding, was she a willing passenger on that ship. Either way Kallen was very lucky to have been on the deck at the time before jumping into the sea. That and more will be revealed next chapter, but will Kallen survive a second monster attack in the same night?

I'll have the next chapter up soon where Lelouch does make his appearance, but this time not in a flashback. I thank you guys in advance for the reviews because not only are they helpful, but I was able to take care of mistakes I had overlooked. Also in light of the change in pairings I do want to hear your thoughts on it and more.

See you all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Monster of the Sea

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and I am glad to hear I had nailed their characters perfectly that last chapter and I hope to keep it up, but now the monster vs. Cornelia has come. But furthermore it's when Captain Nemo shall make his appearance and a few details about Kallen's presence on the other ship are revealed. Also Cornelia had no way of knowing Euphy is missing since during this timeline Britannia has no way of long range communication with their ships and either got their news from ships going into port or in the sea monster's case found either debris or survivor, or the fact that ships just never returned to port.

Anyway on with the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Monster of the Sea

Kallen awoke slowly as her burled vision showed that she was indoors, but she couldn't tell where exactly. But what she noticed was inside a cabin, but the walls and the ceiling didn't belong to any ship she was familiar with. The walls were made of steel plates with perfectly uniformed rivets and a few pipes running across the ceiling above her bed passing through curved support beams. Feeling strength return to her body Kallen sat up where the blankets pulled over her fell over revealing her clothes had been changed.

The face of the redhead became as red as her own hair as she saw that she had been changed into a pair of blue pants and a white turtleneck style sweater. Besides that she was without shoes, but after recovering from realizing her change in attire she looked around the metal room she was in. Rather than a cabin the room looked elegant and rich in taste as it had a bed built into the wall with polished black ebony inlaid with brass and four bed posts that rose up from the corners connecting to the curving wall and the ceiling.

The dressing-table, closet and the deck were also high-piece of furniture with exquisite tastes matching the bed, but of course there was a small door leading to a functional bathroom. As Kallen began thinking on where she could be among other questions the metal door leading out of her cabin had been unlocked as a clicking sound drew her attention.

The door opened minutes later as a man in his late twenties, close to his thirties stepped into the room. He had black hair wearing a white sweater and blue pants similar to what Kallen was wearing, but his footwear consisted of polished shoes, but the man's face was very familiar to the young woman his easygoing face and blue eyes. Yet unlike the people she had seen, besides maybe one other in the past twenty four hours or so, the man before her was Japanese.

"I am glad to see that you are up Kallen." The man said with a relieved smile on his face.

Kallen was confused, but looking closer at the man's features and hairstyle a memory came to her and she took a chance and asked.

"Ohgi…is that you?"

"I guess it's been a long time since we saw each, but yeah Kallen it's me."

Kallen got up and hugged the man glad to see a familiar and friendly face, but it only increased the number of questions buzzing around in her head. After taking a moment to compose herself after the reunion with one of her old friends the redhead sat down on the bed while Ohgi took a seat in the wooden chair in front of the small desk.

"So Kallen I don't doubt you probably got a lot of questions right now."

"That's an understatement," Kallen replied half-jokingly.

"Of course, but I am wondering how on Earth did you end up all the way out here?"

"That's a story upon itself Ohgi."

"Care to share," The Japanese man inquired.

"Well you remember my mother right?"

"I do…"

"She was killed recently and I was abducted." Kallen replied sadly while this revelation shocked Ohgi.

"What happened, who abducted you?"

"Mercenaries hired within Japan by members working for the Stadtfeld Shipping Construction Company," Kallen said with restrained bitterness and anger as it dawned on Ohgi who ordered it. Kallen's father Lord Stadtfeld, a prominent member of Britannian Nobility and the leader of one of Britannia's ship construction companies that not only built Britannia's cargo ships, but also some of their warships.

"But why go that far?"

"Well from what I heard they needed me to solidify relations with my father's business partners, so he intended to marry me off to some member of nobility so he could preserve his title and company."

"That's insane."

"I know, but it's a good thing I learned a few tricks to survive on my own. My mom must have had a bad feeling about my father wanting to use me after Naoto died three years ago, so she had me learn self-defense, locking pick you know…that kind of stuff."

"Then in your cell or the room they locked you in you picked the lock and escaped."

"Yeah, but it helped that my guards were really slacking off. There was no one around guarding my room so I quietly made my way onto the main deck. But before I could plan out my next move I saw the sea monster in the distance." Ohgi nodded as Kallen continued. "The minute I saw the sea monster, I tore the door leading below the deck off its hinges and jumped overboard paddling away from the ship. I got far away enough, but I took cover underwater to avoid the blast that came after you guys rammed the ship."

"But then that other ship showed up Ohgi asked as he was trying to verify the timeline of events for Kallen."

"Yeah and then," Kallen began as her mind went back to when the Abraham Lincoln began combat against the sea monster.

* * *

(27 Hours Ago)

Everything was happening quickly aboard the Abraham Lincoln as the crew had finally come face to face with the terrible monster terrorizing Britannian ships and being a major reason for Japan failing to capture the small island nation due to the monster wiping out its supply and troop ships along with their warships. Without a moment to waste Cornelia turned and gave the order.

"Drummer boy, beat to general quarters!"

The drummer boy began using his two sticks to beat on his drum as it was the signal for all hands to battle stations and the crew wasted no time preparing the deck guns.

"Set compressors and prime!" A Cannoneer shouted as the deck guns were prepared to fire within moments as crew members aimed the guns at the monster on the horizon. A total of four shots were fired from the Abraham Lincoln, but as the cannons flew the monster had turned around and began swimming away at a quick pace. The first four shots missed, but it wasn't long before two more shots were fired as the ship was pursuing the sea monster.

One shot came close to hitting the monster while the other like the first four shots had missed the monster completely. Two more cannonball projectiles were fired at the monster with one just narrowly missing the creature as it kept moving away, but the Abraham Lincoln was chasing the monster down while keeping its deck guns aimed upon it. But what a pursuit, the ship had all of her boilers fired up fully as thick clouds of black smoke were pouring out of her two smoke stacks which was pushing the ship to travel at its maximum speed of 15 knots, however the monster was still managing to outpace them.

Still Cornelia was concerned, the night helped them target the monster easier but there was the added danger of relaying on its glowing phosphorescent track it was leaving since they didn't know if the creature could seize its glow making itself invisible to them. If such a thing happened then the crew wouldn't be able to aim the deck guns giving them nothing to shoot at, but this would leave them wide open to attack.

All the more reason they needed to slay the monster before such a danger could be realized, but after another volley it was apparent that the monster was outrunning their shots. Commander Farragut noticed as well as he addressed the artillery men handling the deck guns.

"Look alive there! Get your range and fire. What's the matter?"

"She's showing up her heels, sir." The sailor replied before his superior replied sharply.

"Well, hit her in the heels…Fire!"

"Aye, aye, sir; rudder out smartly," The Cannoneer ordered as the sailors adjusted the cannon appropriately before firing. This time it seemed the Abraham Lincoln had hit the monster as the cannon had impacted near its _heels_, but it seemed that hit had little effect on the monster as it kept going. "We hit her, sir! She's turning!"

"She's turning around!" Suzaku shouted as he went to grab his harpoon.

Sure enough the sea monster was turning around and coming straight at them increasing in speed as it was now traveling at a horrifying 50 knots which equaled to 56 to 60 miles per hour. At this very moment desperation gripped the crew as they were moving quicker than before to reload their cannons, but now other crewmembers were grabbing what weapons they had which included rifles and harpoons. Despite facing death at this moment Cornelia ordered Suzaku.

"Mr. Kururugi, into the longboat with you," Cornelia called out. "Stand by to be lower away."

Suzaku got into the longboat with a harpoon close at hand as he prepared the boat for launch. The Abraham Lincoln fired its cannons again, but the monster was coming at them too quickly to land a solid hit and the bullets from their rifles weren't effective at all. Seeing the monster approaching quickly and the sound of its coming echoing through the night like a high pieced drill-like sound terrified the helmsman into turning the ship hard to starboard hoping to evade the monster. At the last second as the monster closed in about to collide with the ship Suzaku raised his harpoon and with all of his might he hurled it straight at the monster.

But…

_KLANG!_

The sound of metal striking metal rang through the air, but before anyone could even think the ship had turned hard to the left just as the monster was about to make contact as the monster slipped under the water. Miraculously the monster missed its intended target, but it didn't miss the ship completely as it smashed apart the propeller screw and the rudder causing a small explosion in the engine room setting fire to the engine room's interior. The ship began to lean on its starboard side with the vessel no longer responding to its helm.

The violent impact and its tilling to its right sent Kallen overboard along with a few others. With the ship effectively disabled and forced to deal with the fire that had broken out in the engine room the vessel was left at the mercy of both the monster and the sea herself or worse if the fire spreads out of control which could threaten the ship in more ways than one. After falling overboard Kallen found a broken piece of the mass that likely was from the ship the sea monster had sunk earlier using it as a floatation device to stay afloat.

* * *

(Present)

"I don't know how long I was in the water, but by the time morning came my whole body was numb and I was tired…then I guess I passed out." Kallen explained finishing her story.

"Then I guess you are lucky that we came upon you then."

"What do you mean by that and where are we anyway?" Kallen demanded while Ohgi smiled before holding out his arms in an amusing gesture.

"Welcome to the sea monster."

"WHAT?" Kallen was dumbfounded by the declaration as Ohgi laughed at the face Kallen made at his previous words. "How is that possible?"

"How about I take you to the dining room you seem kinda famished Kallen, besides Inoue and other old faces are probably there right now."

"Well ok," The half-Japanese and Britannian girl said who was reasonably a little astonished still by the revelation that she was inside the sea monster. After donning some sandals Ohgi opened the door gesturing for Kallen to follow him as the two began walking through a hallway similar to her room which had some pipes running above her along the walls on the ceiling. Following Ohgi down the right hand side of the hall after leaving her room the two made a left turn a short time later into what seemed to be a navigation room.

Taking a few steps up Kallen looked around and saw two framed maps, one was of the whole Pacific Ocean while the other was of the particular region of the ocean they were in which was about three hundred miles off the coast of Japan. In between the two large frames was a gauge, which indicated the current speed of the vessel, mounted upon the wall with a thin copper pipe connecting it to the deck below them. On the desk were a row of books and paper with an ink well and a pen sitting by them. There drawers which no doubt must have contained tools and navigational tools. To the left of the twin desks were a pair of levers, but their use were unknown to her. On Kallen's left pass a spiraling staircase leading up to another floor of the vessel while it also led to another floor below was a large wall-mounted map of the entire world. To the right of the map in the left hand corner of the room was a metal door leading into another part of the ship.

Across from the two wall-mounted maps was another desk similar to the ones across, but above one desk was a rack containing five rows of holders for rolled up navigational charts and maps. It held at least a total of thirty rolled up charts and maps. Next to it was a book shelf with two rows filled with twelve books total above a second desk. Above, but in-between the desks on a plate of metal with a large pipe running against the wall above the chart rack were a trio of gauges. One was larger than the first one Kallen saw while below it, one on the left and right hand sides were two smaller gauges. The large one was a chronometer. The smaller one on the left below the larger gauge was a manometer and lastly the one on the right was a compass.

Yet what was strange that most if not all of the gauges Kallen saw had a light green glow within them around the edges lighting them up well, but also the room she was in along with the rest of the vessel she had seen so far was very well lit through a system of lights that didn't use any oil or gas the redhead could see. There were three men in the room and two of them were Japanese while one seemed to be either Britannian or was of possible European descent instead, but the attire they were was almost identical which was a blue long sleeve shirt lined with red around the end of the sleeves and the shoulder-arm line with matching blue pants. Each man wore a blue red trimmed beret while two wore sandals and another wore black shoes like Ohgi did.

Kallen and Ohgi walked towards the spiral staircase as the three crew members were too wrapped up in their duties to notice them, but this gave the girl a chance to examine the rest of the room which at the opposite end of the wall mounted map was a four-step staircase on the leading up to a small platform with a brass railing. The stair began on the right hand side of the desk with the Pacific Ocean map above it, but next to it as well was something that looked like some kind of golden sun-dial with a black handle turn-switch upon it.

On the platform was a second set of stairs leading up to a sealed heavy hatch of some kind, next to the stairwell entrance on the left hand side was two cylinders with a pull-level attached to it meant to be pulled from the right hand side while on the right hand side were two more gauges, one was a hygrometer mounted on the wall while slightly below it mounted to the wall was a storm-glass. Then finally almost above her was an unusual kind of gauge with a hose attached to a tank mounted onto the ceiling with a red and green light on opposite sides of the movable meter arrow. Kallen eyed the words _Reserve Air _printed upon it. Then facing the spiraling stairwell Kallen noticed that going below the platform was a slide-shut door which lead into another area of the ship and next to the bookshelf next to the charts rack mounted on the wall by the platform was a small thermometer.

Kallen followed Ohgi down the spiral staircase taking her to the middle deck of the ship which from what she saw probably where most of the crew stayed, but she was lead into a room which was obviously the dining room for the crew or Mess Hall, whichever term you chose. But unlike some ships Kallen had seen in her younger days this dining room for a ship was quite high in taste.

The room was decorated and well furnished in severe taste. High oaken sideboards, inlaid with ebony, stood at two extremities of the room and upon their shelves held glittered china, porcelain and glass of inestimable value. There were three long tables with chairs attached and firmly secured by strong bolts and metal braces to short adjustable tracks. On the far corner of the room were two tanks with pouring faucets attached to them and a third tank marked _Milk_ upon it and then there was a sink with hot and cold water taps and a rack for cleaned dishes with a pair of towels hanging nearby along with cleaning supplies for the dishes.

Were it not for the walls then Kallen might have mistaken this room to be a dining hall at some grand hotel like the Tokyo Hotel found in Japan. Also the food she saw richly laid out on one table also added to the effect. There were three people seated at the table and they were Japanese, but they were more than that…Kallen recognized them. Although it had been more than four years since she last saw them it was an unexpected, but yet a welcoming sight to see them.

"Inoue, Minami and Yoshida…you guys are here too."

"Well...look who is finally awake," Inoue Naomi commented smiling at Kallen. Like the other crew members Kallen saw that they were similar uniforms. The blue haired woman rose up from her chair and hugged Kallen as Minami Yoshitaka and Yoshida Toru left the table to greet the younger sister of their best friend who probably by fate or divine intervention had been brought into their presence.

* * *

Around the same time below them on the lowest deck of the ship a group of men were returning from an excursion outside as two men helped a third man up through an airlock entrance at the bottom of the ship into a water filled dome-shaped chamber. All three of them were dressed in heavy and impervious clothes made of India-rubber without seams, constructed to withstand considerable pressures. With them helmet of copper they wore and the design someone might have mistaken the three men to be wearing suits of armor that was both supple and resisting. The suits were formed by a waistcoats and trousers of rubber connected and secured with bands of cropper which crossed at the chest, protecting the wearer's chest from the pressures of the ocean depths while allowing the lungs free to act, and a supply belt of shorts around the waist. The trousers were finished off with thick boots with leaden soles, while the sleeves ended in black leather gloves which in no way restrained the movement of the arms and hands.

On their backs was a backpack of two tanks of air joined together with a small pipes and devices connecting them together before a thick hose connected to the thick copper helmets the men wore providing them with fresh air. Over their chests hung what was possibly an auxiliary small tank of air should there be problems with the main tank that was connected to the back of the helmet. The helmets of the two men were identical, round copper heads with a thick collar that attached to the suit with the connection points in the thick neck linking the helmet to the thick collar of the rubber suits. On the front there was a rectangular shaped visor coverer by considerably thick glass while on the sides were smaller view holes allowing the wearer to see in most directions.

But the third man's helmet was different as it seemed to be more reinforced around the jaw area and head making him stand out from the others while on the top of his head was a flashlight shaped electric lamp. Once everyone was inside the sphere-shaped room aboard the vessel where four others stood waiting the hatch at the bottom of the hole they had traveled up through closed and sealed shut. Moments later powerful plumps came to life with the water beginning to drain from the room. Once all of the sea water had been plumped out a thick and heavy door with a small viewing port built into it was opened.

The seven men marched into the room beyond which was a short of dressing chamber which held other diving suits that were hung on racks while helmets were secured onto shelves above them. The backpacks had their own special holders where their tanks were replenished after each use and readied well before the next time they are used. Four members of the crew were present in the room as one hand been standing near the door operating a set of switches and values with proper gauges upon them allowing for him to seal the outer airlock before activating the plumps to drain the room and then allowing the divers back into the ship through the inner airlock which he opened afterwards. Of course he could do all of this in reserve for the most part, but it was possible for it to be done from the inside in the event of emergencies.

Some of the men had been carrying large wrenches and other tools, but the man with the lantern upon his head walked over to a spiraling staircase leading up to the middle deck before stopping to allow a crewmember to begin helping to remove his helmet and backpack. Disconnecting a few small wires and the large air hose after the flow of air had been shut off the crewmember undid a few fastens before turning the helmet to the side disconnecting it from the heavy collar. The helmet came off revealing underneath to be a familiar black haired young man with purple eyes and a pale skin tone.

"Welcome back Captain," A voice spoke as the young man turned to see Jeremiah Gottwald dressed in attire identical to what Ohgi wore stood on the second step to the bottom of the spiraling stairwell.

"Thank you Jeremiah, has Miss Kouzuki awakened yet?"

"Yes, but Mr. Ohgi has taken her to the mess hall." Jeremiah said with a little disdain in his voice he thought it was best to keep her confined to her quarters until the Captain could speak to her.

"That is perfectly fine, given what must have happened I don't doubt a little food would help her. But inform Ohgi I wish to speak with him. No doubt he must have found out what events had put her upon two ships we have sunk and survived."

"I believe he has,"

"Then Jeremiah could you ask Ohgi to see me in the Drawing Room, but be polite because no doubt he and Kallen are catching up."

"I understand sir." With those words Jeremiah Gottwald ascended the stairs, but a few moments later another having changed out of her diving suit and wearing a blue uniform like the crew, but on her head was a maid's hat complete with an apron.

"Sir shall I check on your…prisoners?"

"Yes Sayoko you may, but don't let them see you I wish to keep Suzaku and Euphy from knowing it's me. I wish to remain unknown to them for a little while longer."

"Yes sir," Sayoko went up stairs to carry out the Captain's orders while the Captain himself that was to say the young man who once called himself Lelouch vi Britannia changed out of his diving suit and into his normal attire which consisted of blue pants with a black strip on the left and right sides beginning from the waist going down to the bottom, a white turtleneck, black shoes, but unique to him was a uniform-style coat with gold embroidery on the cuffs near the end of the sleeves while four gold buttons connected the coat together.

After he finished buttoning his uniform up the Captain made his way up the spiral staircase where he conveniently met Ohgi just leaving the dining room with Jeremiah following behind him. Lelouch beckoned for Ohgi to follow him quietly while Jeremiah went about to tend to other duties. As the two men made their way to the navigation room Ohgi retold Kallen's story to him. Passing under the platform Kallen had eyed earlier the two entered the drawing room of the ship.

The room was just over forty two feet long which made up the heart of the ship and it was perhaps one of the if not the largest rooms onboard next to the airlock chamber with the diving suit dress room adjoined with one another and then there was the engine room and the dining room which were about eighteen feet long. Like the Dining Room the Drawing Room of the vessel was richly decorated, if not more, the room had museum like feel as within it were nine high rate paintings such as those painted by hands of artists like Raphael, Leonardo da Vinci and the Japanese painter Soami. The paintings themselves were small in size at least with the largest being thirty six inches long and twenty inches in height while others were of different and some were of smaller sizes dotted around the room. Three were securely hung from large pipe passing over the ceiling of the room on the port side while on the opposite side on a pipe mirroring the one going over the room had the other three. Near the entrance upon which Ohgi and Lelouch had passed were just off to the entrance a metal framed sofa with red cushions on it while above that fitted into its own metal shelf secured with bolts and fastenings was a three door cabinet, plus one glass cabinet on the left hand side displaying a total of eighteen books spread out on three shelves holding six small hard covers each. Above the two small cabinets and in-between the glass display cabinet and the wooden one opposite was a small display shelf were a small artistic bust sat along with two small porcelain vases of great artistic value. Atop the cabinet were a stack of three books and two gold statues sitting on top.

To the left of the polished oak cabinet were two more paintings that were about 19 inches long and 15 inches in height hanging there with one above the other. A third and the last painting in the room could be seen hanging on the wall off to the right of the cabinet that was identical in size to the last two. Near the third and last painting was a passageway leading into another part of the ship, mirroring an identical passageway on the portside, covered by a red curtain that could be pulled to cover the entrance beyond the curtain was a heavy door leading into the hallways that connected the navigation room and the cabins near the bow.

Opposite of the cabinet was a roll top desk complete with parchment and above it in its own metal opening to fit it was a set of three book shelves holding a total of 20 books per shelf on average while altogether the bookcase held 60 books total. Situated around the large pipes that descended down from the walls in a vertical fashion had soft red pillow cushioned chairs-style sofas that almost surrounded the base of the pipes, there were two, one on each side closer to the center of the room. On the opposite end of the room there was also a second set of identical sofas satiated around identical large pipes.

Further in on the left hand side was a bookshelf with two rows capable of holding twenty five-thick hardcover books and tomes per shelf, forty in all. Opposite of the shelf was a second book shelf which held the same amount. In the center of this part of the room stood a marble fountain of Greek origins with a woman depicted on top as two small streams of water light shot from her hands sprinkling the interior of the bowl where some sea shells sat.

Moving further into the room specifically now as Ohgi and Lelouch were in the center; the room widened out into two seating areas, one identical to the other matching out the near full width of the ship which was about eight meters. There were curved sofas in each spot with soft pillows spread out about and around there were red drapes that could be pulled to render the seating areas to be a little more private if need be. A movable brass arm extended from the wall with a control level, an identical one was on the portside, and near the one on the starboard side of the room was fish tank situated upon a stand mounted to the floor marking the only difference between the two sides.

In the center between them was a 12-foot long and thirty seven inch wide high oak framed glass display case which was filled with an array of shells, different varieties of coral, sea sponges, sea stars, echinoderms, pearls of different sizes and colors with the largest being bigger than a pigeon's egg among them and others underwater specimens gathered from different parts of the world's oceans kept inside. A nervous conchologist and maybe even a naturalist would have fainted in awe of such a collection. Labels also helped anyone looking in the cases to determine what they were and such, but above the cases as the sealed lids formed a pyramid like over where a small shelf of shorts sat were specimens in closed bottles filled with a preserving alcohol. Most were fish found and taken by Lelouch and other contained a different aquatic life form that could be fitted into a bottle.

Despite the size of the collection itself the sheer rarity of most of what was contained and displayed alone put to shame the collections of other museums around the world. The value of such a collection would be impossible to fully estimate, but for anyone on land seeking to acquire a collection would have to spend millions before coming close to match the value and rarity of Lelouch's collection. But their value aside these shells, pearls and other specimens held an even greater value to the young man. He acquired each and every single part of this rare collection by hand. It was something that became a small past time for him, collecting new, rare and exotic specimens from the sea herself. Above the collection case were a set of four gauges fitted onto a type of brass-framed ceiling mounted pendulum pointer-device its unique pointer in the center shows the angle of dive or assent. The four gauges, two on each side of the hanging device were in order from left to right a manometer, barometer, thermometer and hygrometer. Like the gauges in the navigation room the gauges were lit from the inside by a light green electric glow and thanks to their design the meters could be seen on the other side allowing anyone on either side of the room to look upon the gauges.

At this moment Lelouch approached the more prominent feature of the saloon of the ship, a large model piano organ set at the other end of the room with polished dark chocolate brown wood with brass trimmings and polished golden brass tubes fanning out towards the ceiling with two pipes passing over the tops of organ pipes. In the center of the pipes situated above a gold framed mirror reflecting the face of the player was a single letter engraved upon an emblem with a small set of words underneath serving as Lelouch's own personal insignia and the ship's motto.

**N**

**Mobilis in Mobili**

This similar sign along with its motto could be seen on some of the plates, and other objects around the ship. To complete the room, before the organ within the boundary of a four post linked together with a chain was soft red cushioned stood that was bolted to the ground. To the left and right next to passageways leading out of the saloon were small fish tanks built into the walls with circular viewing windows and switches to introduce food and to clean the tanks in-between them on a brass arm. Below them was a shelf filled with more bottled specimens and under them were books and musical sheets written by Weber, Mozart, Beethoven, Bach and others.

Taking a seat on the stool after crossing over the chain boundary set up, Lelouch was preparing to play as Ohgi finished relaying the rest of Kallen's story to him and the young man despite them walking had given the Japanese man his upmost attention.

"I see…that matches up with what Suzaku, Euphy and the other prisoners told you and Rivalz. But I am surprised, but saddened to hear about the events that befell her."

"I know, but what are we going to do with her?"

"I think returning her to Japan is out of the question at this point, although her father might believe her dead given what has happened. Still I think she should remain aboard for a time at least until we can come to a final decision. If she decides to stay onboard then that will be her choice." Lelouch replied as he flexed his fingers.

"I agree with you, but what happens if she wants to return to Japan?"

"We'll return her, but I trust she'll keep quiet about all this?"

"Of course sir, I have known Kallen throughout her childhood and early teen years sir so I'll gladly vouch for her."

"Very well, ask Miss Kouzuki to come see me when she is ready."

"Yes sir, but one more question," Ohgi asked while Lelouch had a feeling what the question was.

"What about the prisoners?"

"I'll address that issue once I am done with Miss Kouzuki, but what are the crews' thoughts on them?"

"Well some aren't sure about the Princess we have, but so far we haven't heard anything demanding we throw her overboard. But Suzaku Kururugi," Ohgi began with a hint of restrained resentment in his voice. "A few members of the crew would like to see him thrown overboard because of his ties to his father."

"I see, but what about the other two?"

"No one has an opinion on them."

"I see…I'll give the matter some thought, but in the meantime ask the crew once more for their opinion on the prisoners I want more compelling reasons to either keep them or to cast them back into the sea from which we found them."

"I understand sir, but just so you know I am certain none of us will hold it against you if you kept the Princess onboard considering your relation to her."

Lelouch said nothing further and Ohgi understood the silent gesture as he turned and left the saloon leaving Lelouch alone before his organ. With the hands of a master organist he began playing as the sound of a sad harmony to an indefinable chant, the wail of a soul wronged by the world and his so-called family as well as a cry to those who were no longer in this world he missed terribly. Lelouch within moments became lost in the musical ecstasy of his own creation as the haunting melody echoed throughout the ship as the organ served as an outlet of his own internal pain he kept buried within the depths of his soul.

Alongside the terrible rage that burned within him as well as in his mind's eye mostly from a memory he envisioned a young woman with sunglow yellow hair styled into a pair of pigtails with red ribbons binding the pigtails together. The woman had gentle looking green eyes with a mole under the corner of her right eye and a fair skin complexion wearing an aristocratic style white blouse with puffed chuffs and red pants with black boots. The woman sat next to Lelouch playing with him almost in a matter of teaching him to play.

After Lelouch's sonata was over Kallen entered the saloon to meet the Captain of the vessel she was on. He remained at the organ motionless for a time before rising up to greet his guest. Kallen was clearly surprised as she seemingly expected someone who was both a little older and Japanese, but in truth the ship was comprised primarily of Japanese, Britannians and a few others from different areas of the world.

"Welcome Miss Kouzuki."

"You're a Britannian?"

"I would like to prefer myself a man with the sea as his country, but I suppose I did hail from Britannia originally."

"Just who are you and what kind of ship is this?"

Lelouch responded by grinning as he gestured for Kallen to follow him to the starboard side sofa positioned down a step before a large circular brass and copper frame that was ten feet high and seven feet wide. Lelouch stood by the brass level on the movable arm with one hand upon it as Kallen stepped down standing in front of the sofa at the moment Lelouch pulled down on the level.

The metal plates within the frame began opening up elegantly as the five metal plates slid back revealing a dome-shaped viewport, an observation window looking out into the vast ocean where Kallen saw pillars of rock and the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Two powerful electric lamps built into the frame on sides of the window outside illuminated the sea ahead for a mile. Above on the frame in the corners were two small lights and then on the bottom of the frame were four lights which when used in conjunction provided more light for viewing the scenery of the ocean.

"You are aboard the world's first submarine boat…I welcome you to the Nautilus."

Kallen was clearly at a loss for words as the picture-perfect view was breathtaking to behold, but once she regained her previous composure.

"This is a submarine boat?"

"Yes…"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Miss Kouzuki, I am nothing to you but Captain Nemo." Lelouch declared.

* * *

A/N: A quick fact pulled from Wikipedia: Nemo is Latin for "no one", and also Greek for "I give what is due" (see Nemesis), also Nemo is, moreover, the Latin rendering of Ancient Greek Outis ("Nobody"), the pseudonym Odysseus employed to outwit the Cyclops Polyphemus

And Mobilis in Mobili in Latin means: moving in a moving thing.

Very fitting nickname for Lelouch in this story, but now Kallen is in his presence and while the fates of Euphy and Suzaku have yet to be decided. Although Suzaku's chances are low due to his relationship to Genbu Kururugi puts him in a bit of trouble. But it's a matter of who are the other two stuck onboard along with those two. Now that Lelouch and the Nautilus are in the game the story should start picking up a little.

But you are probably wondering who was the woman that appeared with Lelouch during his playing of his organ, her identity and role in the story will be revealed soon, but she is a CG character from one of the manga stories. Her role was something I had considered for Kallen and a few other characters, but mostly Kallen due to her background. But I relented and abandoned the idea after thinking about the idea and the results of its which once you see how the role of the female cast member plays out you'll probably guess a lot of the reasons why I said nay to using Kallen. But at least I'll get a small part of what I was originally trying to shoot for.

Also for the Nautilus, although I am using the sub that appeared in the 1954 Disney film, but I am instead using an elongated Nautilus design found on DisneySub website under The Elongated Nautilus by Andrew Probert where I can fit a lot more of the proper rooms and compartments much better and it's easier to visualize for me. Not to mention it should be helpful for you guys if you want a better picture of the sub's layout and the site itself has some good shots of the interior of the submarine that is being used by Lelouch.

I thank you all in advance for the reviews and please keep them coming because it helps me improve the story and catch any mistakes I likely missed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Nautilus

A/N: Well here is another long one mostly due to detail, but after these chapters I won't have to describe these rooms again. I left a link on my profile page to the main site where there are blueprints and some nice photos of different parts of the 1954 Disney Film Nautilus which could help a lot better in visualizing the interior of the sub. Thanks to RandomNumbers523156 for pointing out a slight mistake I had made.

Also I had completed this chapter around the same time I posted four, but I held back to wait on feedback. Here is the chapter and I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Nautilus

Kallen regarded Captain Nemo with an observing glance as he sat down on the red cushion sofa opposite of where she sat now as the two looked out at the ocean depths before them. The redhead woman wasn't sure what to say next after finding out the identity of the captain of the vessel known as the Nautilus, the world's first submarine boat. Seeing that Kallen wasn't going to say anything Lelouch decided to initiate the conversation.

"Miss Kouzuki I don't doubt you have many questions, but I am at your service to answer them."

"I don't know where to even begin, but how is all of this possible?"

"I owe much of the Nautilus's development and construction to your brother and another woman," Lelouch replied.

"My brother?"

"Yes, but in Britannia he was going by Naoto Stadtfeld the head of the San Francisco officer and ships yards of the Stadtfeld Shipping Construction Company was the best contributor to the construction of the Nautilus. He was a gifted ship designer and builder and he helped me fine tune and improve my original design, but he also helped me acquire some of the parts for the construction through a little off the books purchases."

"He only went to Britannia so," Kallen said hesitating on calling the man they had known father, but after what happened he could no longer recognize him as such. "That man couldn't drag me away from our mother who insisted on staying in Japan. He didn't like Britannia, but he went so I wouldn't get dragged into the world of nobility and the twisted politics."

"I understand completely Miss Kouzuki, which is one of my many reasons that I sought to create the Nautilus. I was so sick of the competitions and treachery among the royal family members and the bigotry of the nobility, but because of who I was then I wouldn't have been safe anywhere. Then I thought about the ocean, a place where no one has really gone except for across her surface."

"You sound like you love the sea then," Kallen began as Lelouch began smiling.

"Yes, I love it!" Captain Nemo began sounding quite enthusiastic before adding. "The sea is everything. It covers seven-tenths of the terrestrial globe. Its breath is pure and healthy," Lelouch said as he rose up to gesture to the ocean depths beyond the observation window before them. "It is an immense desert, where man is never lonely, for he feels life stirring on all sides. The sea is the only embodiment of a supernatural and wonderful existence. It is nothing but love and emotion; it is the _Living Infinite _as a poet from France called it. In fact Miss Kouzuki, Nature manifests herself in it by her three kingdoms, mineral, vegetable and animal. Just see for yourself how peaceful it is here. This vast immense reservoir of nature where I roam at will."

Lelouch sat back down relaxing on the sofa before adding.

"Consider for a moment, on the surface there is hunger and fear. Men still exercise unjust laws. They fight, tear one another to pieces. A mere few feet beneath the waves their reign ceases, their evil drowns. Here on the ocean floor is the only independence. Here I am free!"

At this point Lelouch realized he had gotten carried away in his enthusiasm, but after a brief look of agitated on his face the Captain of the Nautilus became calm as he once more held his more coldness of expression.

"Now Miss Kouzuki," Lelouch began before Kallen cut him off.

"Look could just call me Kallen please."

"Very well Miss Kallen!"

"Kallen!"

"Fine, Kallen…as I was saying if you wish to go over the Nautilus then I am at your service." Lelouch said feeling slightly irritated, but he let it go. Lelouch rose from the sofa and gestured for Kallen to follow him as the two departed the saloon and passed through the Navigation Room, but this time the two went through the door on the right hand side of the wall-mounted map of the world where they entered into a room that was about 15 feet long and 12 feet wide. To Kallen's surprise compared to some of the other rooms she had seen this one was sparsely furnished.

The room had a severe, almost a monkish aspect. There was a small iron bedstead with a queen-size mattress covered with black blankets and two pillows on it, an oak antique writing desk with a chair while there was a chair on the opposite side for guests to sit in located in the center of the room. There was a dresser holding Lelouch's clothes and a small bookshelf with a shelf next to that on the right hand side near the door. There was a door leading into a room with a toilet and a shower on the left hand corner near the bed which was against the wall closer to the bow, but on the wall opposite of the wall-mounted map in the navigation room were duplicates of the instruments seen in the navigation room along with other different kinds that Kallen didn't recognize which were probably for Lelouch enabling him to be aware of the status of his ship and its location at all times without needing to be present on the bridge.

The room had the strictest necessaries only, but above the bed were two small paintings. One was a portrait of a middle-aged woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes wearing an elegant dress while near her posing with the woman was a seven year old girl with blonde hair and identical eyes wearing a white and pink dress and lastly there was a boy who was ten years old who looked like a younger Lelouch.

_Is that a picture of his mother and a sister? _

The next portrait next to it however held the image of a beautiful woman in her late teens looking elegant like that of a noblewoman with two pigtails of sunglow yellow hair over her shoulders while she was wearing a regal white dress with green eyes while she a mole under the corner of her right eye and a fair skin complexion.

_But who is she? _

Before Kallen had a chance to think much more on the matter Lelouch went to shelf and drew a long rolled up scroll from the holder before undoing the tie to unroll the paper upon his desk. He gestured for Kallen to have a seat as she looked over what were the blueprints of the Nautilus.

"Here Kallen are several dimensions of the vessel you are presently aboard. Its shape is similar to an elongated cylinder with a conical bow while its stern is large rudder which holds the propeller or the screw whichever you prefer to call it. The length of this Nautilus from stern to stern is exactly 232 feet and its maximum breadth is twenty six feet while it has a height of 52 feet including the wheelhouse and the keel here."

"My brother helped you design this," Kallen asked noticing what looked like her brother's handwriting mixed with those that seemed to belong to Lelouch upon the plans before her.

"Yes he helped streamline the design and offered valuable input from his experience with Britannian ships. I will try not to bore you will the technical details," Lelouch began with a smile before adding. "But unlike long-voyage steamers, its lines are sufficiently long; its curves prolonged enough to allow the water to slide off easily and to oppose no obstacle to its passage."

"The submarine looks like a projectile weapon," Kallen began pointing to the ramming plow or spur upon the foremost front of the vessel.

"Indeed, in the center of the vessel on its bow matching opposite of the screw is solid piece of steel tied to the superstructure of this vessel so when I am traveling at full speeds I can pierce or even impale anything unfortunate enough to be in the path of his spur. Of course to be fair there are something this sub cannot pierce through which is to obviously say land and objects of very considerable thickness like a giant iceberg for example. These rakers you see beginning from the ramming plow of the Nautilus extend in front directions, two upon the port and starboard sides ending at the observations window, one of which you saw earlier and then from there a smoothed out plate takes place of the rakers extending to the stern of the vessel ending before the propeller screw. Similar they also travel up the top and bottom of this ship, the bottom connects with the keel of the ship, but like this one that runs up connecting a arc of solid steel traveling over a forward hatch I have near the bow in front of the wheelhouse I also provide reinforcement and protection for the Nautilus's wheelhouse so when I ram a ship or another obstacle the wheelhouse is better protected from any damage."

"I see," Kallen said examining the plans as the rakers on the keel stopped mirroring one another at the roof of the wheelhouse where the topside raker ended while the one on the bottom of the ship mirrored a similar position instead with the rakers just seemingly smoothing out or merging with the rest of the ten foot keel that extended across the bottom of the ship with a gap in it for the airlock hatch and then continuing on until it reached the rudder. The wheelhouse itself was between 12 to 18 feet long, 12 feet wide and about between 10 to 8 feet high, 12 feet if you take the electric lamps in-between the rakers and above the window-like eyes into account. Speaking of which the two sphere-shaped navigation windows that looked like a pair of eyes from certain vantage points were about five feet in size with one on the starboard and port sides of the wheelhouse. Kallen also noticed that on the deck of the ship, about 40 feet at the base of a slanted incline that began from the back of the wheelhouse was a ten-foot high dorsal fin which had the same rakers-style tooth blades as on the bow of the ship.

From the wheelhouse to the spur of the ship was about 66 feet, but it began curving down to meet with the other rakers from about 10 feet in front of the windows.

She was no engineer by any means but she could appreciate to a degree the work that went into such a vessel, but seeing all of this the number of questions Kallen had doubled.

"Just how can you submerge something this big?"

"The Nautilus weighs 1,500 tons, but generally most bodies in water wish to sink. However in order to submerge my Nautilus to the desired depths I wish to acquire I must displace the proper weight. Scientists have made the mistake of confounding statistics with dynamics exposing themselves to grave errors, but thanks to the reservoirs kept at the bottom of this ship which I simply give the word and they fill up with about 150 tons of water allowing the Nautilus to sink into the ocean depths. I also use subsidiary reservoirs in conjunction to obtain a depth of 750 to 1000 fathoms. When I wish to rise to the surface I use powerful plumps to drain those reservoirs allowing me to rise to the surface," Lelouch answered making a seemingly difficult problem sound easy.

"But how can this ship handle traveling underwater then if you put a lot of weight onto it?"

"That is a very good question Kallen and the answer is in the double hull of the Nautilus. The double hull consists of one inside and the other outside joined by T-shaped irons, which render it very strong and resilient to the point that even cannonballs bounce off her hull. But most importantly this perfect union of materials using the strongest steel plates I could get my hands on enables my Nautilus capable of braving even the roughest and dangerous seas."

"But if you are underwater, then just how are you providing power to this ship. I don't see any signs of steam power being used."

A grinned appeared on Lelouch's face before answering. "That Kallen is to tell about the one element that rules supreme on my vessel, which is in a very literal sense the lifeblood of the Nautilus. It is a powerful agent, obedient, rapid, easy, which conforms to every use. Everything you see aboard from the very lights you see to the engines that power the Nautilus is done by means of it. It lights it, warms it, and is the soul of every mechanical apparatus onboard. This agent is electricity."

"Electricity," Kallen exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, a power I alone have discovered to harness to its full potential."

"But how, I have seen some people in Japan trying to generate it, but only it been said to produce small amounts of power." Kallen began as she knew there was research on electricity happening worldwide, but so far no one has been able to generate large amounts of it so as a result most electricity created has only generated very little power and has been under restraint.

"Kallen…my electricity is not everybody's. Allow me to explain," Lelouch began taking a breath before he said. "Do you know what seawater is composed of, in a thousand grams are found ninety-percent and a half-cent of water, about two and two thirds percent of chloride of sodium; then, in smaller quantity, chlorides of magnesium and of potassium, bromide of magnesium, sulphate of magnesia, sulphate and carbonate of lime. You see Kallen that chloride of sodium forms a large part of it that I extract from sea water. From it I compose my ingredients, which I owe all to the ocean…it produces the electricity that powers the Nautilus giving her light, heat, motion and in a single word life to my vessel."

"But what about the air you breathe while underwater," Kallen asked changing the subject slightly as Lelouch lost her with the discussion of how he produced electricity for the Nautilus. Although unknown to her batteries made from sodium extracted from sea water weren't truly the primary means in which the Nautilus was powered.

"If I had more time I might have devised a means of producing my own air to breathe prolonging my stay in the ocean depths almost indefinitely if I chose. But there is really no need when I can surface at will whenever I please. I do however maintain air tanks and reservoirs in which I can store the fresh air I need and using the plumps of the Nautilus along with working fans I can circulate adequate fresh air throughout the ship while using special tanks dotted around the vessel to store all of the air I need. Then when I surface I usual special plumps to exchange stale air for fresh air," Lelouch said before pointing to the incline between the dorsal fin and the wheelhouse. "Just beyond the main hatch behind the wheelhouse are a set of specialized vents that fold up which draw in fresh air while stale air is expelled from the ship."

"How long can this ship stay down in the water?"

"For a week thanks to reserves of air we maintain for such events that could demand a longer stay in the depths and I decide a small recycling system for air using caustic potash as a means of flittering carbonic acid in the stale air, but this only helps main the air aboard and the system for a short time more."

"I see," Kallen replied uncertain of what else to say.

"We also use chronometers, which thanks to electricity, operates with a regularity that defies the best clocks, right now its eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Exactly?"

"Exactly, and since I take the light down with me to the depths day and night have no meaning so I divided the chronometers onboard into twenty four-hours like the Italian clocks. Also with electricity I can use a special gauge which tells me the speed of the Nautilus at which an electric thread put it in communication with the screw. Right now we are traveling at fifteen miles per hour."

"I see, but how fast can this ship go?"

"At full speed we can attain speeds up to fifty miles an hour," Lelouch replied as Kallen was clearly shocked since no vessel could even hope to reach such speeds where the fastest ship known currently was the Abraham Lincoln.

"How do you steer the vessel?"

"In the wheelhouse above there is a steering wheel similar to what you would find on most ships, but thanks to lights above the wheelhouse we illuminate the area ahead by a whole mile allowing the operator to see far ahead. To adjust our descent and ascent we use special dive panels on the sides of the Nautilus here that we operate by means of levers on the bridge. Thanks to the submerging abilities of this ship I can dive sharply at a good speed or likewise rise at a quick pace if I must."

"Then these windows and the one you showed me in that room, can they really resist being down here?"

"Yes, glass; which breaks at a blow is, nevertheless, capable of offering considerable resistance. I took part in experiments in the Northern Seas in which experiments by fishing with electronic light was carried out in 1864. We saw plates less than a third of an inch thick resist a pressure of sixteen atmospheres. Now the glass I use is nothing less but thirty times thicker.

"I get it so that explains the glow people around the world saw when the monster appeared."

"That is correct," Lelouch replied.

"But that reminds me…your ship has been targeting Britannian warship and some cargo ships, so what happened with the Scotia?"

At the mention of the ship Lelouch let out a sigh as he seemed hesitant to discuss the incident, but he relented and spoke. "That was purely accidental in every sense of the word Kallen. Despite how well the Nautilus was designed and built, there is one problem nothing anyone can do can deal with."

"What is that?"

"Human error…"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well," Captain Nemo sighed before he began retelling the unfortunate accident that had happened, although he didn't like remembering it let alone talking about it.

* * *

(April 13th 1867)

On the afternoon of that day the Nautilus was cursing at twenty miles an hour just one fathom below the surface. Inside the wheelhouse, specifically at the helm, was a young woman in her twenties with light brown eyes and a pair of purple mid-length curls that curve around her eyes. Dressed in the standard crewmember's uniform complete with the hat the young woman was supposed to be steering the Nautilus, but instead she was being distracted as someone was trying too hard to get her attention.

The distraction was called Shinichiro Tamaki.

A twenty something hot-headed Japanese man with reddish brown hair and brown eyes wearing the usual ship uniform like everyone, but the man was trying to impress or rather hit on the young woman trying to steer the submarine boat. Ayame was holding the brass steering wheel, with eight solid metal spokes-handles, while Tamaki was on her left just opposite of the depth tube which was slightly behind Ayame more towards the left hand side next to the upper right hand corner of the stairwell leading into the navigation room next to the brass railings around the opening, but between the railings around the stairwell and the area where Ayame was standing was a two yard-long and forty inch tall brass railing, matching the height of the connection point for the wheel and its post, up on the elevated platform where the helmswoman and dive plane lever operator stood providing a spot for an observer to stand. To the right of the railing was a clear tube of glass fastened with brass and copper fixtures to the ceiling and floor of the wheelhouse. The clear tube protects a traveling ball to indicate depth attached to a cable that is on a specialty designed pulley wheel system.

On top of the post that held the steering wheel was a compass mounted directly on top, ahead of that was a gauge with two vertical strips mounted on the wall between the windows facing the helmsmen, or helmswoman in this case, but the gauge was tied to the ballast controls allowing the operator to be aware of how much the ballast tanks are filled.

Above that was a brass curved scale, a Trim Indicator, which indicates the degrees of hull roll or trim. Directly above the helmswoman was a push and pull mounted on the ceiling lever used to blow ballast with a brass handle. Just behind Tamaki, the controls he was supposed to be on standby on were a pair of brass twin levers which controlled the Dive Planes behind the sub's ability to ascend and descend.

On the left wall were four gauges, a manometer, a speedometer, a barometer and an ammeter arranged in a diamond pointed formation on the wall with wires linked to them, but off to the side just a little below was thermometer. Below the gauges was a console of shorts with four levers, two for controlling the plumps for exchanging stale air for fresh air, one for the lights inside the wheelhouse and the last one was for the electric lamps above the navigation windows. On the left hand side of the console moving more to the back was a large rheostat like device that allow the adjustment of the main engine power.

Next to that close to the end of the wheelhouse were two turn valves on two sets of pipes, one linked to the power control device while the other pipe traveled up to the ceiling. On the right hand side of the wheelhouse on the wall near the starboard side navigation window was the Ballast Control Valve, a large turn valve used to trim ballast linked to a thick pipe leading into the floor. Above it was a ballast displacement gauge. To the right a little up on the wall was a brass lever, the Propulsion Switch, the reserve and forward setting for the Nautilus. Facing the stairwell was a gold-brass circular shaped device with two blue lights on it. It was an Atomic Counter that had a lever that rocks back and forth between two ice-cream cone assemblies that soften the impact of the Atomic Counter's arm. As power is increased the levers rock back and forth faster with the lights flashing, a conformation pulse.

Closer to the back on the right hand side of the wall was a Trim Indicator, which unlike the one near the wheel was a large brass device. A large pendulum pointer hangs down by large round weight. It has two arms that show angle of dive or assent for the vessel. Each arrow pointer showing the degrees etched into the fixed curved bars on each side. Then taking up the rear of the wheelhouse was a small table with three large drawers which held maps and some navigation tools, but the last drawer held some oils and cleaners for maintenance of the wheelhouse controls. A map roller was on the table as well, but above that was a window allowing those in the wheelhouse to look out to the stern of the Nautilus as well as observation of the air intake vents.

Thick steel gussets made up the rest of the wheelhouse providing reinforcement for the ceiling and walls while near the rear was an air vents. Normally there were at least three people, sometimes four in the wheelhouse at a time, but due to a shift change and the need for a break two of them left. However another crewmember volunteered to help the lone wheelhouse operator keep an eye on things until her fellow crewmembers return.

Thus leading to the current situation Ayame was faced with.

"Tamaki-sensei could we talk later I am trying to see," Ayame Futaba began, but Tamaki wasn't the type to take no for an answer. Of course Ayame did like him, but this was hardly the place let alone the time.

"Oh come on we got miles of open sea around us you can just leash the wheel for a few minutes could you," Tamaki said interrupting the young woman.

However unknown to them which Tamaki was blocking from Ayame was an oncoming object ahead of them.

"But Tamaki-sempai," Ayame began as she was blushing as the Japanese man was leaning to kiss her, but at that moment two of the wheelhouse operators had returned. Tamaki was supposed to help Ayame steer the ship, but when they came up they saw the approaching ship ahead of them and what Tamaki was doing.

"EYES ON THE OCEAN," Shouted a woman with greenish gray eyes, a fair skin complexion with straight brown hair that had colored beads laced in.

"DAMN IT TAMAKI," The second female wheelhouse operator shouted as was another woman who wore her brown hair in up-do ponytail wearing glasses over her gray eyes. Both Mutsuki Minase and Ichijiku Hinata hurried to the wheel shoving Tamaki out of the way while Ayame stepped back, but it then she realized the Nautilus was on a collision course with the a steamer.

Worse yet they had no time to turn let alone dive further, they had seconds before impact. Mutsuki knew this and shouted into the speaking tube that was positioned over the starboard navigation window that provided communications between the wheelhouse and the engine room.

"Collision speed, I NEED it right now!"

Ichijiku quickly turned the power switch to full, but the Chief Engineer over the engine room needed to turn the switch to increase speed for collision speeds, a safety measure, in order for the Nautilus to reach maximum speed which was the only chance for the Nautilus to make it through the obstacle in its path. Rivalz thankfully got the message and turned up the power as the Nautilus accelerated a mere second before impact. The Nautilus hit the steamer head on as thanks to its sudden increase in speed and its strong hull the submarine boat passed through, if not roughly, the Scotia before continuing on its way leaving a large hole in the ship behind them.

"Oh the Captain is going to be pissed."

Minase commented while Ichijiku was horrified by the hole they left in the passenger steamer while praying it wouldn't sink. Unlike a warship the passenger liner didn't have explosive cargo and armaments to set off so the ship wouldn't explode like other vessels. Even though they missed the compartments that had the boilers, but the danger of the ship sinking remained yet they probably weren't going to make it to land in time.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tamaki began raising his hands in his defense, but that moment Captain Nemo, Ohgi and Jeremiah arrived on the bridge. Already ascending the stairs the three overheard some of the chatter so Lelouch already had an idea of what happened and he wasn't happy.

* * *

(Present)

Kallen remembered Tamaki and the man was always hot-headed and brash, but after hearing the story the Japanese girl was surprised. She confesses that he didn't expect anything like that to happen, but Nemo's mood was improved when Kallen gave him a bit of information.

"You might like to hear then that despite the damage the Scotia managed to make it to port and the ship didn't sink."

Lelouch left out a sigh of relief at this as the revelation put him at ease.

"Thank you Kallen, while we have sunk hundreds of Britannian ships, cargo and warships. We all agreed not to sink passenger liners since civilians have nothing to do with Britannian's military."

"I can understand that, but what happened to Tamaki?"

"We threw him in the brig for a week, but after we let him out we forbade him from ever entering the wheelhouse under threat of getting thrown overboard. Since then we have reassigned him to janitorial duties."

"I see, so I'll probably see Tamaki around then?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied while on the inside Kallen was sighing. For some reason she didn't feel excited to seeing Tamaki again.

"All things considered," Kallen began changing the subject. "Your Nautilus is certainly something to behold."

A half-smile curved upon Lelouch's lips before he began proudly declaring. "Yes, Kallen; and I love it as if it were a part of me. If danger threatens one of your vessels on the ocean, such as a hurricane, the first impression is the feeling of an abyss above and below. On the Nautilus, men's hearts never fail them. No defects to be afraid of, for the wind to carry away; no boilers to burst; no fire to fear, for the vessel is made of steel, not iron or wood; no coal to run short, for electricity is the only mechanical agent; no collision to fear, for it alone swims in deep water; no tempest to brave, for when it dives below the water, it reaches absolute tranquility. This Nautilus, Kallen, is the perfection of vessels and if it is true that the engineer has more confidence in the vessel than the builder, and the builder than the captain himself, you understand the trust then that I have in my Nautilus for I am all at one captain, builder and engineer."

"But how did you build this Nautilus in secret, building something like this couldn't have been done without someone noticing it."

"A fair question, each separate portion and components, Kallen, was brought from different parts of the globe. The keel was forged at Sumeragi Enterprises in Japan. The shaft of the screw was produced at Penn & Co located in London. The plates that make up the hull that were made at Stadtfeld Ship Construction Metals in San Francisco, while the screw itself was created at Scott's Propellers at New York City. The reservoirs were made by Cail & Co. in Pairs, the engine made at Krupp in Prussia, the ramming plow at Motala's workshop in Sweden, its mathematical instruments and meters were made by Hart Brothers in San Francisco. Each of these people and companies had my orders under different names. Your brother assisted me with these orders as well too."

"Ok, but how the heck did you assemble it then?"

"Transporting and brining the parts together wasn't easy, but each company had instructions on which where to deliverer the parts where my men using another ship would move them. I had set up workshops on a remote deserted island in the middle of the ocean called Vulcania that is roughly over a two weeks journey from my living abode. There my followers who would become the crew of the Nautilus that I instructed and educated. We pooled our talents together and put together our Nautilus. Then when our work was complete," Lelouch said but his voice trailed off something as he remembered something, but a moment later he regained his composure. "We thoroughly destroyed all traces of the Nautilus's construction using fire and other means to cover it up."

"Then no way this ship was cheap," Kallen commented, but despite noticing the change in tone decided not to ask Lelouch about it.

"Kallen, allow me to put that into clear prospective for you, an iron vessel costs $45 dollars per ton. Now the Nautilus weighted 1,500 tons. It came therefore to $67,500 dollars and &80,000 more for fitting it up and $200,000 with the works of art and collections it contains."

"You must be richer than I had thought to have been able to afford all of that."

Nemo grinned before saying, "I am immensely rich, Kallen, and I could, without missing it, and pay off the European Union's national debt."

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Ohgi walked inside with a worried expression on his face.

"Excuse me Captain, but we got a problem."

* * *

Closer to the stern of the ship passed the salon on the second deck was the brig, which was currently the living quarters of Euphemia li Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, Milly Ashford and Lloyd Asplund. When they were found, under Lelouch's orders they were seized and brought down with cloth bags over their heads to the brig where they have spent considerable time after since the impact of the Nautilus upon the Abraham Lincoln threw them from the ship. Before Kallen was found the ship had surfaced to renew its air supply upon which they discovered the four stranded. The only reason Lelouch didn't order the sub back into the depths was mostly because Euphy was among them, but despite Suzaku being there he might have gone under knowing that the Japanese crewmember didn't think highly of him due to his father who was rumored to be trying to sell Japan out.

Despite in the way they were taken aboard they had been treated well by their unknown host, but Suzaku decided to take matters into their own hands assaulted the steward when he entered the room to attend to them on Sayoko's orders, but the Japanese man didn't know was that Sayoko was nearby and she was quick to subdue Suzaku before the harpooner could realize it. Lelouch and Kallen arrived with Ohgi accompanying them. Lelouch stepped through the doorway where he saw Suzaku on the ground of the small cell which could stuff six people inside, so four was a little cramp. It had two simple benches, one per wall on the left and right sides of the room, with a sink and a toiler out in the open.

Euphy and Milly were against the wall opposite of the cell door in shock at Suzaku's sudden rashness while Lloyd was sitting on the bench obviously not caring for the situation judging by his expression.

"You will calm yourself Suzaku, but the rest of you would wise to listen to me." Captain Nemo spoke

All heads in the room turned to the man at the door the new arrival whose black hair and amethyst eyes were familiar features known to Euphy and Suzaku. The steward Suzaku had attacked earlier who went by the name Kent Sugiyama, a mid-aged adult with dark-greenish hair and brown eyes with a slightly tanned complexion from time in the sun. Unlike other crewmembers he was wearing a white tunic suit with blue pants and sandals on his feet.

He served as both the steward and the cook aboard the Nautilus with Sayoko at times assisting him with meal preparations. The poor man had nearly been strangled by Suzaku, tottered out a sign from his superior, but such was the power of the commander and influence Lelouch had onboard. Not a single gesture betrayed the current resentment which the Captain held for Suzaku for assaulting a member of his crew. Lloyd was interested in the man, Milly was stupefied, Suzaku couldn't move with Sayoko's iron grip on him while Euphy was in complete shock as her brain was trying to register if the man before her was her brother Lelouch.

Lelouch said nothing further as he gestured for Ohgi to help him with Kento as the Quartermaster of the ship took the man out of the room and to his cabin to rest for a moment. Once Kento and Ohgi were gone Lelouch leaned against the door way with both arms crossed over his chest scanning his four prisoners with a profound attention which demanded that everyone remained quiet. An uneasy silence fell across the room, which no one had the courage to break.

Kallen stood outside of the door and out of sight as she listened quietly.

"Gentlemen and Ladies," Lelouch began in a calm and penetrating voice, "I speak Japanese, English, French, Latin, German, Chinese and Greek equally well. So if I had wanted to I could have walked in and began answering you during your first interview by members of my crew. I was outside listening to everything of course. Some of you I know, but still I wanted to reflect. All of your stories you told the members of my crew match and agree on key points. I know chance has brought before me Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Britannian Empire, Milly Ashford the heir and daughter of the Ashford Family, Professor Lloyd Asplund the head of the Pendragon National Museum and finally Suzaku Kururugi the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi who makes a living as a harpooner. All of you were aboard the frigate the Abraham Lincoln of the Britannian Navy."

Lelouch expressed himself with perfect ease as no one said a word since the Captain did not ask a question so no one spoke.

"All four of you have doubtless thought that I have delayed long in paying you this second visit. The reason is that, your identity recognized, I wished to weigh maturely what part to act towards all of you. I have hesitated much, because most annoying circumstances have brought you into the presence of a man who has broken all of his ties with humanity. You have come to trouble my existence."

"Unintentionally," Suzaku managed at last.

"Unintentionally," replied Captain Nemo as he began raising his voice a little. "Was it unintentionally that the Abraham Lincoln pursued me all over the seas? Was it unintentionally that you took passage on that ship? Was it unintentionally that the cannon balls of your ship rebounded off the hull of my ship. Was it unintentionally that you Suzaku struck me with your harpoon?"

There was restrained irritation in his words, but Lloyd had a natural answer to make to that statement.

"Are we to assume then that you are ignorant of the discussion which has taken place concerning you in Britannia and Europe including other parts of the world? You do not know that divers' accidents caused by collisions with your submarine boat have excited public feeling around the world. I won't waste time listing every hypotheses without number by which you alone possess the secret. But you should understand that in pursuing you on the Abraham Lincoln we believed to be chasing some powerful sea monster of which it was necessary to rid the ocean of at any price."

But in response to Lloyd's words a half-smile curled on the lips of Captain Nemo before saying.

"Professor Asplund, dare you affirm that your ship would not as soon have pursued and cannonaded a submarine boat as a monster?"

Kallen had to admit that was a nice turn around, but Lelouch had a point. Cornelia and Commander Farragut would not have hesitated in destroying a contrivance of this kind as he would a gigantic sea monster.

"You understand sir," Lelouch continued. "That I have the right to treat you as enemies." An uneasy silence settled over the room once more, but Captain Nemo once again broke the silence. "I have hesitated for some time; nothing obliged me to show you hospitality. If I chose to separate myself from you, I should have no interest in seeing any of you again; I could place you all on the deck of this vessel which has served you four as a refuge, I could sink beneath the waves and forget that you had ever existed. Would that not be my right?"

"That might be the right of a savage," Milly answered," but not of a civilized man."

"Miss Ashford," Lelouch replied sharply as his voice boomed, "I am not what you call a civilized man! I have done with society entirely for reasons which I alone have the right of appreciating. I do not therefore obey its laws, and I desire you never allude to them before me again."

That statement was said plainly as a flash of anger and disdain kindled in the eyes of Captain Nemo and at that moment Kallen had glimpsed a terrible past in the life of the mysterious man. From where she stood having moved closer to the door she had a good look at Lelouch's face and she saw the anger being held back. Recalling everything he had said to her at this point Kallen realized a number of things about Captain Nemo. Not only had Captain Nemo put himself beyond the pale of human laws, but he had made himself independent of them, free in the strictest acceptation of the word, quite beyond their reach! Who would then dare to pursue him at the bottom of the sea, when on its surface, he defied all attempts made against him? What ship in existence could resist the blow of his submarine boat? What sword, however thick, could withstand the blows of the Nautilus's spur? No man could demand from him an account of his actions: God, if he believed in one; his conscience, if he had one, were the sole judges to whom he was answerable.

Kallen's thoughts about this man whirled about her mind in rapid succession while Captain Nemo was silent, absorbed and as it he was wrapped up in himself. The redhead woman regarded the black haired man with a bit of fear mingled with interest as if one was gazing upon a wonder of the world.

After a long and tense silence Lelouch spoke once more.

"I have hesitated," Lelouch began in a calm tone, "but I have thought that my interest might be reconciled with that pity to which every human being has a right. You will remain on board my vessel, since fate has cast you here. You will be free; and in exchange for this liberty I shall only impose one single condition. Your word of honor to submit to it will suffice."

"Then tell us," Euphemia finally said, "I suppose this condition is one which a man of honor may accept?"

"Yes Euphy; it is this. It is possible that certain events, unforeseen, may oblige me to consign you to your cabins for some hours or some days as the case may be. As I desire never to use violence, I expect from you, more than all the others, a passive obedience. In thus acting, I take all the responsibility I acquit you entirely, for I make it an impossibility for you to see what ought not to be seen. Do you accept this condition?"

It was clear, and Kallen already had a good feeling what Captain Nemo was getting at, that there were events on board which no say the least were not meant to be seen by other people or at least those outside of the Nautilus. He had no intention of the four inside the cell to witness these things.

"We accept," Euphy answered after a moment of consideration, but she then added, "Only I will ask your permission, sir to address to you two questions, only two."

"Speak your first question then."

"You said that we should be free onboard?"

"Entirely," replied Lelouch.

"I ask you then, what you mean by this liberty?"

"Just the liberty to go, to come, to see, to observe even all that passes here, save under rare circumstances, the liberty in short which we enjoy ourselves, my companions and I."Lelouch said, but it was clear from Euphy's expression that the two didn't quite reach an understanding.

"Pardon me, but this liberty is only what every prisoner has of pacing his prison. It cannot suffice us."

"It must suffice," Lelouch replied firmly.

"Are you saying we have to stay aboard this hip, never to see land again?" Milly demanded.

"Yes Miss Ashford, but to renounce that unendurable worldly yoke which men believe to be liberty is not perhaps so painful as you think."

"Well I will never give my word of honor not to try to escape," Milly declared boldly.

"I did not ask you for your word of honor, Miss Ashford, but I seriously doubt you'll escape this vessel."

"Your abuse your situation towards us is cruelty," Euphy said starting to get a little angry despite herself.

"No it is clemency. You are my prisoners of war. I keep you, when I could by a single word, plunge all of you into the depths of the sea. You attacked me; you came to surprise a secret in which no man in the world must penetrate the secret of my existence and the existence of this vessel. And you think I would send you back into the world that must know of me no more, NEVER! In retaining you, it I not you whom I guard, it is myself I protect."

Those words made clear a resolution take on the part of Lelouch which no argument had any hope of prevailing against.

"So you simply give us the choice between life and death?" Euphy asked.

"Simply," Lelouch replied as the choice before them was made clear.

"I don't think we have a choice, but…no word of honor bounds us to the master of this vessel." Euphy said defiantly after looking at her three fellow prisoners.

'None, Euphy," Lelouch said before he began speaking in a gentler tone, "now permit me to finish what I have to say to you. I know you Professor Asplund, you and the others will not, but perhaps have so much to complain of in the chance which has bound you to my fate. You will find among my books which are my favorites to read especially your engineering tomes and your own work on the depths of the seas. But you have only carried your work as far as terrestrial science permits, but the real story of the ocean depths begin where you have left off. Wonders that defy my powers of description. I promise you that you will not regret the time spent aboard my vessel, you will be visiting a land of marvels."

It was obvious his words had an effect on Lloyd like the devil offering a lost soul a terrible temptation, but Euphy joined the conversation once more.

"But I still have my second question."

"Speak it," Lelouch asked knowing what it was.

"Are you Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Kallen was taken aback by the question as she wondered if that was Captain Nemo's true identity.

"I was Lelouch vi Britannia, but that name is dead to me as dead as those I have loved and lost. I ask that you do not address me by that name."

"Then what am I to address you by."

"You may call me Captain Nemo, and you are passengers aboard the Nautilus."

* * *

A/N: well it kinda ended almost the same way as the last chapter, but some lines Lelouch said were quotes from Captain Nemo which were just too epic NOT to include, but more of his character will be revealed following Lelouch's rocky reunion with Suzaku and Euphy. I thank you all in advance for the reviews and I already got chapter six ready, but I'll wait on reviews and feedback before I post.

But yeah I just couldn't resist adding in Tamaki and those three girls from the Ikaruga, of course it explains why the Nautilus had its…little accident lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Acts of Charity

A/N: alright here is the next chapter and I admit I held back on posting this one to see if more reviews and input came back, but now it's time to post it with a few surprises revealed and one final description of the engine room and then the around the world journey will begin, but besides possible attacks from Britannia there are some underwater dangers awaiting them.

Read and enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 6

Acts of Charity

An hour later after Suzaku, Milly, Lloyd and Euphy were released, Lelouch and Kallen were in the saloon of the Nautilus as a table was set out by the fountain with five chairs set up. Lelouch sat at the head of the table with his back to the starboard side. A second table had been set behind them with Sayoko standing loyally by Lelouch; Kallen on the other hand was sitting by the observation window looking out at the ocean on the starboard side. A few moments later Lelouch noticed the presence of his four _guests _at the entrance to the saloon.

"You can come in," Captain Nemo beckoned, "Be seated."

Suzaku, Milly, Lloyd and Euphy entered and as they approached Lelouch gestured for the place where Euphemia was meant to sit which was across from him while Lloyd took up a chair with his back faced towards the bow of the ship while Suzaku sat next to Lelouch with Milly next to the Japanese boy across from Lloyd. Set upon the table before them was five plates and five glasses with silverware properly placed next to the priceless china awaiting the food to be served upon them.

"You may serve them," Lelouch said to Sayoko as the maid went to work serving before Lelouch addressed his guests. "Cabins are being set aside for you and when you are done all of you will be shown to your cabins, so consider yourselves at my humble hospitality."

"Your threaten us and now you are treating us graciously?" Milly asked sharply as she obviously didn't like the idea of being a prisoner on the Nautilus.

"It was my intention of making it clear that I have no intention of letting any of you leave and what would be your fate should you attempt it or cause any kind of trouble aboard my submarine boat. Regardless of my previous relations I had no wish for you two to become involved in all of this." Nemo said addressing Euphy and Suzaku.

"That is why you gave me so much money the last time I saw you….I had a feeling something was amiss." Suzaku commented.

"That is correct," Lelouch replied.

"Then this whole vessel was what you were creating?"

"That is also correct Suzaku; those who helped me build it are so members of the crew."

"I see, so that explains a few other things I noticed."

"Oh," Lelouch began curious to hear what Suzaku meant by that.

"Those three Japanese women; Ayame, Hinata, and Mutsuki…you bought them from a slave trader. From what I heard they were being intended to be sold as mistresses to a noble or even a member of the imperial family." Suzaku said while using the word _mistress_ very delicately, but everyone knew what the young man was getting at. Everyone as well as Lelouch obviously knew they were meant to be sold off as sex slaves was more a proper word, but intervention from Lelouch saved from that fate if not possibly worse.

"Yes I did, an associate of mine or rather a woman he cared for knew all three of them. He didn't have the means to buy them himself, so I did," Lelouch said while he remembered the terrified looks of those three when he first met them. "When I was there at the auction I was sick to my stomach at the whole event. I didn't care what the nobles thought of me for buying them, but I think you can imagine their expressions when I had made my true intentions for buying them known afterwards in private."

"I don't doubt they were happy," Suzaku commented while deep inside he was glad for Lelouch did for those three, he had passed by such auctions during his time in Britannia and the very idea of what purposes some people were sold for sickened him and they weren't just limited to Japanese people unfortunate enough to be taken as slaves, but people from other parts of the world either conquered by Britannia or elsewhere.

"So where are they now?" Euphy asked.

"Well all three of them after the Nautilus was completed I asked if they could serve as operators of the wheelhouse for this vessel. All three of them had some of the sharpest and most observant eyes I have seen in people so I thought they would work out well as helmswomen since given the nature of my vessel whoever mans the helm must have a very keen and observant eye to what lays ahead. Of course there are others who I alternate between the three of them so that they could enjoy a break and rest of course. Minase is in charge of the wheelhouse and staffing."

Speak of the devil; Mutsuki Minase entered the saloon taking a book from the shelf by the door before heading for the starboard observation window. But she took a moment to stop by the table and salute the Captain.

"Nemo-Sama," Minase said with respect in her voice.

"At ease Minase no need for formalities here, but how are things in the wheelhouse?"

"Everything is proceeding smoothly and we'll reach our target destination on the evening of the 9th if our course remains constant."

"Excellent, thank you Minase, but please don't mind us. Enjoy your break here."

"Thank you Nemo-sama," Minase said before walking away, but she shot a quick glare at Suzaku which no one seemed to notice.

"May I ask how you are able to set such a table as this, Captain?" Euphy asked.

"These dishes come entirely from my ocean kitchen, there is nothing here of the earth," Lelouch replied proudly as their lunch was served and everyone began eating. Like the breakfast they were served before the dishes lay out before them were unlike anything they had seen before. But it was good and it had a particular taste to them. As Lloyd sampled his meal he noticed the taste and something about it as he commented.

"How remarkable, this tastes like veal."

Lelouch couldn't help, but smile as he corrected the white haired man. "Actually the flavor deceives you. That is fillet of sea snake."

Everyone at the table was surprised, but Lloyd kept eating actually enjoying it while Milly was having second thoughts while Suzaku was wondering if he should keep eating. Euphy in an effort not to be rude kept eating, but it was very good so she didn't see any real reason not to eat. But Milly popped a question and asked although she was hesitant to do so.

"I suppose this isn't lamb, then."

"You are right Miss Ashford, what you think is lamb is actually brisket of glowfish with sea squirt dressing basted in barnacles."

Milly looked down at her plate while Suzaku stopped altogether for a moment before he kept eating knowing that this was likely to be the only food available to them.

"It's very good," Euphemia said cheerfully before adding, "In fact, it's better than lamb."

"My cook excels in preparing these various products; he is a very clever man." Lelouch commented speaking highly of Kento who by demand of the crew became the ship's cook. At that moment the Captain noticed that Lloyd ahead of everyone had finished his plate, so Sayoko took his empty plate and gave him dessert.

"You're not finished already, are you?"

"I enjoyed that meal so I am eager for dessert." Lloyd answered as he examined the small bowl put before him looked like pudding. He carefully sampled it, but it was surprisingly delicious.

"Could you pass the milk?" Euphy asked while Suzaku passed the closed picture which held what appeared to be milk.

"Actually the milk and even the cream served aboard the Nautilus is of course, milk from the giant sperm whale. You will find it no different from cow's milk after proper preparation." Lelouch said as Euphy was shocked, but yet Lelouch was right as the difference was virtually impossible to notice. "And those delicious fruits are actually preserves made from sea cucumbers."

Milly wasn't sure if she should keep eating, but Euphy like Lloyd was enjoying the food.

"Well, I'd never have guessed it. They are excellent," The pink haired princess admitted while Lloyd became curious about the dessert he was eating which was wiped out in a blink of an eye.

"I have to know what this lovely pudding is made from."

"That is actually my own recipe, sauté of unborn octopus." Lelouch replied as Suzaku and Milly's jaws nearly dropped from that, but Lloyd much to their surprised praised their host.

"This is without the best pudding in the world, all of this beats Cecile's cooking hands down."

"Well thank you," Lelouch said accepting the praise with a smile.

"How?" Milly asked.

"Miss Ashford...I advise you try Miss Croomy's cooking and then we'll continue this conversation." Lloyd explained with a serious look in his eye, but it was true since the cooking that Cecile gave him was actually the reason why Lloyd spent most of his time hanging over the ship throwing up.

A short time later after lunch was over Lelouch reclined in his chair as he addressed Suzaku and Euphemia.

"I do apologize earlier for the matter in how we met, but you four should be aware that the crew doesn't exactly hold members of the royal family, members of nobility and even you Suzaku in high regard. However Suzaku I strongly advise against acting attacking a crew member of this ship. Otherwise I may be forced to take drastic action."

"I am sorry I wasn't sure what to expect so I thought," Suzaku began trying to defend himself.

"But of course," Lelouch began interrupting Suzaku. "Another part if you must take into account is the fact you are Genbu Kururugi's son."

That statement froze Suzaku in place as he knew what his father's reputation as a greedy opportunist and his relationship with Britannia had done. In fact some of the slave trade that involved a number of Japanese people in Britannia was rumored to have been the results of Genbu's relationship with Britannia.

"Well what about me?" Milly inquired.

"Well I remember you Miss Ashford; we met when we were children before my mother and sister were murdered. I know you boarded the Abraham Lincoln to escape an arranged marriage, but here you can escape that. After all even if you fled to another corner of the world you are either not likely to survive or the Ashford Family will track you down."

Milly for once didn't have anything to fight back with as she did value her freedom, but given her options there wasn't exactly much to do.

"I cannot accuse you of not making us comfortable, brother," Euphemia began seeing a change in subject was called for before adding, "In a way, though, I feel like a condemned woman who has eaten his last dinner, and a very good one, too."

"Thank you." Lelouch replied.

"But do you truly intend on keeping us here?"

"I must for my own survival Euphemia, but also for the secret of what lies within this ship. But there are some liberties you can enjoy here like everyone else." Lelouch said as he rose up and began gesturing towards examples in the room. "You have literature, art treasures, my collections and even music if you so desire."

"Your ship is impressive there is no doubt of that," Lloyd commented with a slight hint of jealously in his voice.

"I appreciate your comments, but perhaps now all of you should get aquatinted with your cabins, Sayoko if you would please. But perhaps tomorrow or when time allows I will give some of you a tour of this ship if you desire." Lelouch said as Sayoko led everyone to their cabins aboard the ship leaving Minase and Kallen alone in the salon.

"Are you sure having Kururugi's son onboard is a good idea?" Minase asked.

"I have asked Jeremiah, Ohgi and Sayoko to keep Suzaku under watch. I would rather not resort to it, but I will have him cast into the sea if he causes trouble." Captain Nemo replied while all this time Kallen was quietly listening.

"Kallen, do you have any further need for me?"

"Huh," Kallen began caught off guard by the sudden question, "Uh no Captain…"

Kallen wished she could ask Nemo about his former identity as Lelouch vi Britannia, but she ultimate decided that maybe this was not a good time.

"Then if you would excuse me I will take my leave," Captain Nemo said as Lelouch left the saloon leaving Kallen alone with Minase who sat next to her in front of the starboard observation window reading her book. A few minutes of an uneasy silence passed while Kallen wasn't sure what to say until she asked.

"So you guys know who Captain Nemo was?"

"Yes," Minase replied without looking up from her book.

"I see…"

"You are surprised I take it?"

"Well," Kallen began uncertain of what to say.

"I can't say that I blame you. I know me; Ayame and Ichijiku were after Nemo-sama rescued us. After all who would have expected a Prince of Britannia to do such a thing?"

"Well I just can't wrap my head around this guy."

"He is not an easy one to figure out, but his hatred for Britannia is real. He hates Britannia as much as any Japanese person does," Minase began, but her eyes narrowed before she finished her sentence with, "if not more in his case."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to talk about this, but if you have heard of Lady Marianne vi Britannia and her assassination along with the death of his younger sister…that is one part of it."

"What is the second part?"

"I am sorry I can't bring myself to talk about that subject. It's very sensitive subject for a lot of people, Nemo-sama in particular," Minase answered sadly which prompted Kallen not to pursue the subject further, but the redhead girl did consider one thought.

_Does it have something to do with the woman whose picture I saw in his cabin?_

Minase ignored her book for a moment as she remembered the _second part_, it was a terrible day. Seeing the man who saved her life in such sorrow and pain was absolutely heartbreak and hard to watch. The man she called her savor, she would have done _anything _for him. But she knew she could never replace her, so instead she would serve Captain Nemo for the rest of her days in whatever capacity he needs her for.

_I will serve you Lelouch-sama, whatever you want of me…I'll even follow you into hell. _

* * *

Meanwhile inside his cabin Lelouch sat behind his deck massaging his temples before casting a glance at the picture of his dead sister Nunnally and her mother Marianne as he remembered the sight of them having been shot with muskets by the assassins who had invaded the villa at which they stayed. The smell of the blood was fresh in his mind and the memory of the broken and violated room appeared in his mind. His mother already dead held her wounded sister who had her legs shot up as well as sustaining some wounds on her torso from broken glass.

He endured watching his sister die slowly that night, a moment that has haunted him for years. Worse through one memory came to him when he decided to confront his father about it, the worst wounds would be inflicted upon him as what remained of his whole world was completely shattered that day.

* * *

(Pendragon Royal Palace: eleven years ago)

"Now announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne," A guardsman announced as a young nine year old boy marched fearlessly towards the throne where his father sat. Charles zi Britannia was a man of considerable height despite his advance age, but if his children weren't any indication he retained a surprising handsome and healthy appearance. His long white hair was curled into Renaissance-style curls. He had violet eyes and angular features while dressed in a purple regal royal styled uniform with a black cape to add to his regal appearance.

As Lelouch boldly approached his father he overheard the whispers of other members of the royal family and nobles who began chatting.

"I heard Lady Marianne was killed," One noble began.

"Impossible? How could anyone let alone such assassins launch a brutal attack on the Ares Villa," Another noble asked.

"Which means the real assassins," The first noble began before his friend cut him off.

"Shhh, be careful my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears such talk around the palace."

"Yet the boy remains, even through his mother is dead. It's over and even the Ashford Family that stood behind them is finished as well."

"And his sister the princess," A noblewoman inquired.

"I understand she was shot as well, but she died of injuries later that night despite the royal physician's best attempts to save her."

At last Lelouch stopped and he was facing his father.

"Hail your majesty my mother the Empress is dead as well as my sister the Princess," Lelouch spoke.

"Old news, what of it," Charles replied coldly.

"What of it?" The young man asked shocked by his father's indifference to the subject.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that," Charles began turning to his guard. "Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."

But his rage reaching his boiling point Lelouch rushed towards his father, but his guards reacted quickly. However Charles waved them off, but their advancement prompted Lelouch to stop where he was.

"Yes your majesty," The guardsman replied together holding their weapons in salute.

"Why didn't you protect mother and Nunnally? You are the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation if not the world. You should have protected her and now Nunnally is dead too."

"Then the weaklings have been removed from the royal family."

"What…" Lelouch said weakly as the meaning of Charles's words hit him with the impact of someone hitting him in the head with a brick.

"That's what it means to be royalty…is there something else or get out of my sight."

"No…that is all."

Lelouch turned and left the throne room devastated, but this event would change him completely.

* * *

(Present)

Fighting back against the rage that wanted release Lelouch regained control of himself as he tried to conjure up more pleasant memories in an effort to calm himself and regain his composure. Standing up from his deck Lelouch walked over to the portrait next to his the one of his sister and mother where the woman with blonde hair was pictured. He extended one hand towards the photo as the memory of her first meeting with her came…it was right after his meeting with his father.

* * *

(Aeries Villa Gardens: 1856)

Lelouch was sitting on a stone bench absorbed in his anger looking at the small lake before him watching the fish swimming about. He wanted more than anything to lash out at that man and destroy him, needing something or someone to vent his rage upon. The cold cruelty of the world laid bare before him or rather the cruelty of that man, but the logical part of Lelouch's mind held him back knowing he would be helping his situation any further.

He was lost in thought for a long time until a nine year old girl approached him wearing a red and white dress, she had sunglow blonde hair, green eyes and a small mole under her right eye and her hair tied into cute pigtails.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because my mother and sister are dead and the Emperor won't do anything about it?" Lelouch snapped back not looking to see who it was. The girl suddenly slapped him which left Lelouch stupefied as the girl said.

"You shouldn't shout at a girl its bad manners."

"WHAT."

She slapped Lelouch again silencing him and the Britannian Prince was a bewildered despite himself yet interested in the girl at the same time. As Lelouch finally looked to see her the prince noticed she was as old as he was with a blank expression on her face.

"Who are you?"

The girl took the sides of her dress and did a polite bow before introducing herself.

"I am Oldrin Zevon, Eldest Daughter of the Noble Zevon Family."

* * *

The following day as promised Lelouch offered an invitation to Lloyd, Euphy and Kallen to tour the Nautilus. He made the offer to Milly and Suzaku, but they declined mostly because they were not interest in the workings of the ship. After exploring the major points of the ship on the bow the tour group made their way towards the stern of the ship. Passing through the Dining Room, Lelouch walked passed a set of stairs leading up to the first deck while behind that was a hatch leading down to the lowest level of the ship. In that room below was a distilling apparatus, which, by evaporation furnished excellent drinkable water as well as additional clean water for other uses onboard, the hatch was near the brig where Euphy and the others had been kept in, but also below was the rear ballast tanks and plumps in a locked room. In the room ahead at the end of the hall was the ship's galley which was primarily managed by Kento.

Looking inside the tour group saw a decently sized room with a pair of skins, preparation tables and shelves filled with spices, cooking tools, pots and hanging from hooks were pans too. It was a very well stocked galley, but what was more impressive was the stove in which a large vent was built over to ventilate the steam and smoke from the cooking. The stove itself unlike anything else they had seen didn't use gas, but electricity instead. Just beyond the nine-foot long room was a storage room where provisions and other supplies needed by the galley were kept along with a separate smaller room used for cold storage of provisions that would surely perish without a proper method of preserving them.

Traveling up the steps to the first deck where Euphy observed a second set of steps behind her leading up to what was mostly like the hatch leading to the deck of the Nautilus, but it was locked tightly when the vessel was submerged in the underwater depths. Opening a door Lelouch lead the tour inside where he showed them a room with a staircase about over six feet tall with the room itself being over twelve feet in height. Under the stairs was a large machine which was built into the wall while to the left taking up half of the room was the air plumps and primary fresh-air storage tanks which stored all of the breathable air aboard. The plumps and machinery in the room also distrusted the air to different areas of the vessel while it plumped some to reserve tanks stored in a different area of the vessel. Also Lelouch revealed that some air is plumped into the machine next to the air lock room on the bottom of the ship where the diving suits are kept to replenish the tanks used by the divers of the Nautilus as well as the small harpoon and electric pellet guns they used requiring compressed air for operation. Kallen observed some pipes linked to the ceiling heading towards bow along the upper hull were likely connected to intake vents that open when the Nautilus is on the surface.

On the right side of the room was the machinery with the materials required for producing electricity as well as some large scale versions of the mercury/sodium batteries which acted as form of power aboard the Nautilus, but to their surprise the batters were not the primary source. They were in place so if the main power ever failed they could switch over to the batteries and use them to reach a safe area to conduct repairs.

Ascending the stairs Lelouch opened the door leading them into the next room which Lloyd and Kallen had guessed correctly was the engine room of the Nautilus. Like the room they were in it was one of the largest in the room as both them standing on a platform that passed across the room, but parted mid way to allow the large hydraulics to do their work while providing engine room workers with a way to observe and monitor the large machinery. Directly below them was the shaft that was connected to the screw which was speeding at a considerable speed before passing into the wall and towards the propeller.

The room was very well lighted and Lelouch pointed to the door opposite of where they stood where a crewman stood by a Speaking Tube, identical to the one at the wheelhouse was by means in which the helmswoman or helmsman could communicate with the engine room to increase power to the engines or to shut them down if needed in an emergency. Below that was a power switch, smaller than the one on the bridge, but it was the main control switch for the engines. Next to the power switch were gauges mounted upon the wall that providing the workers with readings and status on the engines and speed of the Nautilus. The door beyond led into a maintenance corridor where machinery and materials for producing the batteries used by the Nautilus were kept including a small sleeping area in which workers could sleep in and remain near the engine to assist the overnight crew in the event of an emergency.

Leading the tour down a set of steps Lelouch showed them the rotating screw as a crewmember was providing proper lubricant to the screw while another conducted a scheduled examination of the moving parts that moved it.

"The electricity produced passes forward, where it works, by electromagnets of great size, on a system of levers and cog-wheels transmit the movement to the axel of the screw. Of course these engines have been built and modified accordingly to enable that." Lelouch explained while Lloyd was not only interested, but he was like a kid in a candy store taking all of it in.

"What kind of speed could you get on full power?" Lloyd asked.

"A speed of fifty miles per hour," Lelouch replied before leading them down some steps taking them under the shaft leading to door that opened into the main power room.

"But now I will show you the very heart of this ship."

Opening the door the room was about eight feet long and square in shape with the walls bubbling out partly filled with 28 multi-color lights on each square with a valve in the center of each one. Ahead of the door was a large metal plate covering an opening into an unusual machine with a dozen pipes leading out of it and going to the right wall.

"What is this?" Euphy inquired.

"A one of a kind energy source that was made for this ship, but I will admit two existed at one point. Now this is the only one of its kind left. Although batteries I created from sea water are useful, but the problem is replenishment…I couldn't install all of the facilities and equipment I need to properly renew my batteries. However a friend I knew who taught me science and engineering created for me this power source which is endless and enables the Nautilus to traverse the seas without end."

"Who was he if I may ask?" Lloyd asked.

"Alexander Einstein," Lelouch replied.

"Nina Einstein's father…he went missing over four years ago." Euphy commented recognizing the name. Alexander Einstein was the foremost scientist of Britannia, but he becoming increasingly disgusted with the changes Britannia had underwent while under Charles zi Britannia. He wasn't open about it, but it was rumored. So he withdrew from Britannia's Military Research and Development projects becoming a private tutor to noble families and royals. The last person and most preferred person Professor Einstein taught Lelouch vi Britannia before his disappearance.

"He developed a new form of energy and told me about it. After which I showed him what I was creating so he created working model of this energy source for the Nautilus. He originally intended to share it with Britannia, but his disgust with what Britannia had become kept him doing so."

"So he shared this new power source with you?" Lloyd replied sounding jealous, but he asked. "But what happened to him."

"He died unfortunately of illness; he was suffering from heart problems." Lelouch answered sadly before gesturing for Lloyd to stand in the center of the room, but the Captain of the ship reached up and brought a large thick metal shield face plate with a tinted visor on the front. Once he set it on Lloyd's shoulders he positioned the man to stand where he was.

"Euphy and Kallen you two want to stay clear of the center and cover your eyes." The Captain stood by the machine holding onto a pull chain before shielding his own eyes and slowly pulled up the plate revealing a blinding light beyond it. It wasn't radioactive, but pure energy that was clean yet the brightness would have caused some serious damage to the eyes without proper protection. Lloyd thanks to the special shield upon his head and shoulders saw inside and was left spellbound by the energy contained within.

The plate was lowered and it was closed, which Lelouch stepped forward and removed the protective headgear from Lloyd who removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Such energy…limitless energy…such power would revolutionize the world."

"Or destroy it," Lelouch said gravely before adding. "Imagine what would happen if Britannia controlled machines like this submarine boat and had the energy powering it. Far better that they believe there is a monster out there and hunt me with harpoons."

"Hey Captain," A new voice said as a young man about Lelouch's age walked in wearing a crewman's uniform. He had spiked up dark blue hair and a suntanned skin complexion with brown eyes.

"Ah…allow me to introduce our chief of engineering Rivalz Cardemonde," Captain Nemo spoke introducing the Britannia who ran engineering. His easy going personality and friendliness made him popular among the crew.

"Hello," Euphy said while she, Kallen and Lloyd all shook hands with Rivalz, but after a short discussion the tour was over.

* * *

On the night on November 9th 1867 the Nautilus had surfaced a quarter past eleven o'clock Kallen was sitting in the saloon on one of the cushions near the organ reading a Japanese book she had found and began reading. Although it was late the young woman wasn't tried as she thought a little reading might help her fall asleep. Yet suddenly Lelouch entered the saloon and seemingly not noticing Kallen's presence heading for a piece of furniture by the portside observation window. It was a kind of iron chest where upon the lid was a copper plate bearing the cipher of the Nautilus. A few moments later Sayoko and Jeremiah emerged bringing with them bags carried over their shoulders filled with unknown contents. Kallen watched silently as Lelouch opened the chest and began shorting through the bag which to the shock of the redhead woman was filled with great many ingots. They were ingots of gold, but from where did these precious metals came from, but from the bags and the size of the ingots the total sum of were estimated to probably weight a total of 4,000 lbs, weight in gold, was to say nearly $200,000 in gold.

He filled the chest with the ingots, one by one, arranging them methodically in the chest which he filled entirely. Upon which the lid was closed and locked shut, but Lelouch went over to the table and wrote something on what seemed to be a piece of paper before attaching it to the top of the chest. Kallen managed to catch a glimpse of the name written on the paper in Japanese characters. Apparently the piece of paper was an envelope leaving Kallen to wonder if there was a letter inside as well.

_Taizo Kirihara…_

After thinking about it for a moment the name was recognized in the redhead's mind. Since Genbu Kururugi's death a new Prime Minister had taken over the position considered one of the most influential businessmen in Japan and was owner and head of all Sakuradite Mining Operations in Japan, but rumors persisted of this man's influence being higher than what some believed. That man was Taizo Kirihara the new Prime Minster of Japan and chief advisor to the young Empress Kaguya Sumeragi.

_Is all that gold meant for Japan?_

Several crew members, Tamaki was among them, being supervised by Ohgi began moving the heavy chest out of the saloon into the navigation room where some pulleys had been set up to move the chest onto the deck of the Nautilus where the men moved the chest to the back of the submarine pass the dorsal fin to a cavity made for a skiff made out of steel. Jeremiah and Sayoko uncovered the skiff removing the covers and bringing out the oars kept inside. A distance behind the cavity containing the skiff was the top half of the Nautilus's rudder sticking out of the water.

Kallen cautiously made her way up to the top of the stairwell leading out of the ship where the young woman poked her head up. It was dark save for the light from the inside of the sub and the lantern Lelouch was holding as the heavy chest was moved into the skiff. Ohgi entered the boat with Tamaki with the chest in-between them before the skiff was launched and using a spare light the boat began heading west towards the shoreline. Kallen spotted a few lights miles away in that direction suggesting a small town built along the coast. Recalling their position on the map as she passed through the navigation room they were outside four miles off the coast of Oarai Beach, Japan.

At that point Kallen returned to her cabin wondering just what exactly was all that gold going towards and what was Lelouch's relationship with Kirihara, did her brother Naoto have connections to him, could he have helped him with the Nautilus's construction as well? Kallen felt drowsy as sleep finally took her, but a few hours more would have passed following her drifting off to sleep before the skiff returned with Ohgi and Tamaki, but the chest was now on its way to Kirihara.

* * *

A/N: Lelouch it seems isn't just sinking ships as he is also providing charity to others, but where is the wealth coming from. Well next chapter a little more surprise of a hunting trip that will take place. I'll post the chapter as soon as it's complete, working out some issues on the hunt in question. Overall it should be fun and the story should get a little more interesting once they reach the Southern Pacific Ocean heading for the Indian Ocean. Also the mysterious woman is revealed and what exactly happened to her will be revealed later on, but also for the main source of power for the Nautilus I had considered using the batteries as the main source, but ultimately after some consideration I chose the energy from the Disney movie version as a more workable idea especially since Lelouch would need outside facilities to produce the sodium he needs.

I thank you all in advance for you reviews and input, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 Submarine Hunt

A/N: sorry this chapter took a little longer to make, but I finished at last. Thank you all for the reviews and without delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Submarine Hunt

Seventeen days had passed since that night on the Japan off the coast of Oarai Beach where Kallen had saw the late night transport of gold taken from the Nautilus and into Japan. Likely by now the treasure was in Kirihara's hands, but what he would do with it was anyone's guess. Kallen had remained quiet about what she saw and didn't mention of a word of it to anyone else. Oddly Captain Nemo's presence was almost lacking for the past five days seeing him up in the wheelhouse when the Nautilus surfaced to renew its air and to take note of their position using a sextant and a glass on the horizon to verify their course.

The Nautilus has moved away from Japan heading into the Pacific Ocean, but from what Kallen was seeing on the map in the Navigation Room the submarine boat was heading towards an area of the ocean that was northwest of Hawaii. At first she thought the Nautilus was going to Area 7, but then yesterday the submarine's course changed slightly heading northeast.

Besides that Kallen was walking back to her cabin where just a little down the hall was the cabin Milly and Euphemia were given, it was a room containing the basics her own room had except that it had a bunk bed allowing for two people to occupy the cabin. Suzaku and Lloyd were also sharing a cabin on the lower decks, but so far the four have settled down yet Suzaku was kept an eye on as was Lloyd. The Japanese boy was merely watched for his own safety primarily.

Entering her cabin the Japanese and half Britannia girl noticed a note left on the desk across from her bed. Unfolding the paper left on the desk the note read as follows:

_November 26th 1867_

_Kallen_

_Captain Nemo invites you as well as that of his other guests to a hunting party, which take places tomorrow morning in the forests of the island of Crespo. I hope nothing will prevent you from joining our party tomorrow and the other passengers are invited to come as well. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Captain Nemo, Commander of the Nautilus_

The young woman re-read the letter to make sure she had read the first part right, but judging from Lelouch's statements he had served all ties with the Earth unless he chooses to set foot on remote and deserted islands perhaps. Walking back out of her cabin to check the navigation room to get a look at what this island of Crespo was, but on her way there she met Euphy and Milly stepping out of their room while the pink haired girl was holding what appeared to be a similar note to the one Kallen had found just moments ago.

"You two got an invite too," Kallen inquired before Euphy nodded with Milly commenting.

"Yeah we did, but a hunt?"

"I thought my brother has shunned all ties with land?"

"Yeah it doesn't make sense unless there is something we're missing?" Kallen added as she was equally perplexed.

"You suppose Suzaku and Lloyd got an invite too?" Milly asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I was about to look on the map to see this island."

"Maybe my brother does step on land, but only if it is remote and deserted?"

Unable to some to a conclusion the three women entered the map room and began examining the large map with the Nautilus's current position. It was about eight hundred miles north of the Oahu, Area 7, but to their surprise they were finding a tiny speak on the map which couldn't be an island. Still it was impressive that the Nautilus has managed to cover almost thirty-eight thousand miles since leaving Japan in a week.

"That hardly looks like an island, so what kind of hunting can be done?" Milly wailed.

"Who said anything about going ashore?" A voice behind them spoke as the three women turned around and looked at Lelouch who was standing behind them.

"Captain Nemo, uh sir…we were just trying to find out what short of island Crespo is?"

"It not much of one really, Crespo was found in 1801 by Captain Crespo, and marked in the ancient Spanish maps as Rocca de la Plata, the meaning of which is The Silver Rock. The island was declared too small to be support a colony let alone much of anything else?" Captain Nemo explained, but it was then Kallen picked up on what Lelouch meant, but the other two apparently didn't prompting Lelouch to ask. "You three think me mad don't you?"

Euphy, Milly and Kallen didn't dare to speak a word to that statement, but without interruption Lelouch went on.

"You should never judge lightly of any man. You will see tomorrow morning, but I recommend you to eat as you would aware of the fact that none of you are unlikely to have dinner until late." Lelouch replied with a knowing smirk. "Once all of you have eaten come to the saloon tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning Milly, Suzaku, Kallen, Euphy and Lloyd all ate a full breakfast in the Dining Room of the Nautilus which consisted of turtle soup made of the most delicate hawksbills, goat-fish or sometimes called red mullets was served with puff paste and fillets of angelfish, the favor alone made it superior to salmon was also included. Once the five had eaten their full the group went up to the saloon where Captain Nemo was waiting for them, but unlike the other times they had seen him he was wearing black pants, his usual shoes, a purple waist-length evening robe with a white cravat on.

"Ah perfect timing," Captain Nemo greeted as he gestured for the five to join him at the starboard observation window. Outside the Nautilus was floating just above the ocean floor, but heading out into a lush seaweed and rich aquatic forest filled with coral, alive with life. One could call it a submarine forest, filled an array of different forms of underwater life from plants, coral and fish including other underwater species. Standing at the observation window the group saw something else; emerging from the underside of the Nautilus was a group of eight men in diving suits. Two of them the men carried compressed air guns while two were carrying metal wire baskets, two others armed with harpoon guns and the last two had metal wire baskets attached to the backpack of oxygen tanks they were wearing upon their backs.

Another group was already outside brining in nets full of fish; all of it was from the nets that the Nautilus had been dragging behind its wake a safe distance from its propeller were brining a hefty bounty of fine fish. Although dragging such a large number of fish wasn't easy so four crew members in diving dresses were hauling in the fish to bring aboard, but as Kallen watched as the scene before her confirmed her suspicions everyone else was almost spellbound by the scene outside of the submarine.

"You mean this is an underwater hunt?" Kallen said after a moment.

"Yes, the area here is quite fertile so this place is one of areas around the world where we conduct our hunting and farming."

"Underwater?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"The sea supplies all of my needs," Lelouch replied with a grin.

"That actually makes more sense," The older male replied with his right hand on his chin. "You cut all ties with dry land so your proposal was a little confusing at first, but now it makes sense."

"Now you know what my offer entrails, will any of you join me for my hunting trip?"

"I would like to come, if not to mostly observe your methods and the oceanic life out there," Lloyd replied while Lelouch waited for everyone else.

"I am not sure about it, so if no one minds I'll stay back." Milly replied feeling hesitant.

"I'll come along, only because getting out of this submarine will probably be good for me," Kallen said as that was two now coming along. Now only Euphemia and Suzaku remained as those who must choose to come along or stay aboard the submarine.

"I am not sure, but," Euphy began clearly hesitant, "Maybe some other time."

"That is unfortunate Euphy, so Suzaku what about you," Lelouch asked.

"I'll come along."

"Very well, follow me," Captain Nemo gestured for the trio to follow him leading them to the bottom deck of the Nautilus where two crew members were on hand to help dress them in diving suits. Lelouch took off his vest as Captain Nemo began putting on his personal diving suit before allowing a crew member to aid them with putting on the backpack containing full air tanks, but a gesture from the captain held the crew member back from putting on his helmet as turned to discuss with Kallen, Suzaku and Lloyd who were at the same stage of being dressed in their diving suits with only their helmets left to be put on.

"These suits are similar to the diving suits you have seen I am sure, but unlike them they have their own air supply thanks to those tanks on your back."

"No doubt you must use the Nautilus's own air reservoirs to fill them," Lloyd said correctly guessing the method of replenishment for the tanks.

"Exactly and those tanks hold at least nine to ten hours worth of air."

"If you don't mind me asking how do you see underwater, there isn't much sun light down here?" Kallen inquired as Lelouch pointed to the lantern built into the top of his helmet.

"A good question, unlike mines your suits have electric lanterns which use carbonite gas and a sodium battery to generate electric light to help with visibility in the ocean depths."

"Then these copper and metal plates and braces protect our bodies from the pressures of the ocean depths as well I am guessing." Lloyd noted as he examined the suit he was wearing.

"That is correct and this helmet similar to what you will all be wearing provides both adequate protection for your heads from the pressure of the submarine world, but with these thick viewing glass on the front and side allow you to easily view your surroundings by merely turning your head," Lelouch explained pointing to the small windows built-in the sides and front of his helmet to give an example.

"Anything of weapons we'll be carrying," Suzaku inquired.

"We'll be using these guns, but don't think these are your typical guns that use gunpowder. As I am sure you realize Professor Asplund that such weapons would be useless down here considering the resistances each bullet would have to cover come, but I am however using something I perfected for my use after others in Italy, France and England have developed similar devices. The bullets fired from this gun used compressed air stored at high pressures launching the bullet a good distance underwater." Lelouch explained as he was showing the trio what appeared to be a rifle at first glance, but it had a series of small tubes and brass pipes attached to the barrel along with a small air tank stored under the barrel of the gun.

"Ah an air gun I see," Lloyd said before adding, "You use compressed air to fire projectiles underwater."

"Yes, but that's not all…the bullets fired from these weapons aren't your typical bullets either. They are specially made glass balls; each one carries a powerful charge of electricity released upon impact with the target." Lelouch explained showing the trio the bullets used by the guns they would be taking with them which were glasses cases covered with steel weighing the same as a pellet of lead, the bullets are based upon Leyden Bottles, glasses bottles coated with metal foil used to accumulated electricity invented by an Austrian chemist named Leniebroek. The bullets Lelouch made based upon the Leyden bottles had electricity forcibly stored within each ball at high tension. The slightest shock could cause them to discharge striking the animal down with the lethal force of a thunderbolt killing the target instantly no matter how big.

"However there are some animals much launcher or their flesh is unable to inflict meaningful damage upon, so as a stand in we do have guns fitted with small harpoon projectiles instead for those our electric ball bullets cannot harm."

"What kind of creatures do these guns not work against," Suzaku asked.

"Mostly larger sea creatures, but some creatures have flesh that is too soft for the bullets to have much of an effect. But for hunting these guns are ideal since using a harpoon gun like this would be a terrible choice mostly because a bleeding dying or dead animal is more likely to draw dangerous predators and scavengers to the area quicker than one just electrocuted to death by a bullet from this air gun."

"It makes sense, a dead animal that isn't bleeding wouldn't draw any dangerous sea creatures as quicker as a dead one that is bleeding would." Kallen said before Lelouch nodded.

"That is true Kallen."

"Ok, but if no one has any objections I would like to just take a harpoon with me," Suzaku asked with Lelouch nodded to a crew member signifying his consent before said crew member handed Lelouch a large harpoon.

"Every man to his own I suppose," Lelouch commented before Lloyd asked another question.

"Captain Nemo, I believe you have eliminated any remaining concerns and doubts I had. Yet I still have one more question and this might be a silly one," Lloyd asked before Lelouch nodded giving the man permission to speak his question. "How exactly will we get outside of the ship?"

"You'll see…any more questions?" Lelouch asked, but no one had anything else. "Very well, but just so you know Sayoko and Yoshida will be accompanying us for this hunting trip."

Lelouch gestured to behind the trio as the two were already ready in diving dresses, although Kallen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the maid who had a maid's hat attached to the top of her diving helmet. A crew member helped put on and secure Captain Nemo's helmet before the same crew member along with another crew member went to put on and secure the helmets of Suzaku, Kallen and Lloyd attaching their oxygen tubes allowing fresh air to flow into their helmets.

Captain Nemo gestured for them to follow him as one of the crew members opened a thick heavy door leading into the diving chamber. After everyone had piled into the room the door behind them was closed and locked behind them followed moments later by the chamber filling up with water. Suzaku jumped at the feeling of the water upon his suit, but Kallen was momentarily troubled but she relaxed as the room filled up around her. Once the room was filled with water the bottom hatch opened as Captain Nemo stepped onto the raised lip of the hatch standing on the edge while gripping handles on the ceiling above the open hatch. Lelouch dangled himself over the hatch opening before letting go as he sank out through the opening.

Sayoko followed next setting an example of properly exiting the vessel and soon everyone disembarked the Nautilus into the open ocean outside. Captain Nemo led the way as Suzaku, Kallen, Lloyd, Sayoko and Yoshida followed. As they went further from the submarine the group had an opportunity to better observe the actions of the crew members outside the vessel as Kallen saw a trio of them working to harvest seaweed. Two crew members were holding a net above the head of a third crew member using a sickle to cut seaweed while it was collected above him in the net.

Suzaku also had an opportunity to observe other members of the crew retrieving metal collection baskets filled with what appeared to be white dots, but what they were exactly was unknown to the Japanese man. Fish eggs or something else altogether perhaps, but the group continued on heading further away from the submarine. Although Kallen wasn't much of a scientist like Lloyd, but even as observed the hunters and farmers from the submarine gathering a harvest at the bottom of the sea she could only marvel at his ingenuity and somehow envy him of his rule over this forgotten reach of nature. At his fingertips Captain Nemo had an abundance of various substances necessary to sustain life. An underwater pantry filled, overflowing, and all free for Captain Nemo to take.

Seeing all this Kallen understood that one could easily live the rest of their life out here in the ocean depths without ever returning to land. Once they were a distance away Kallen, Lloyd and Suzaku looked back at the Nautilus taking in the sight of the vessel which was something to see underwater. The five hiked on heading further and further away from the Nautilus as Kallen began wondering where Lelouch was leading them.

_Just where are we going?_

Kallen kept thinking and almost began talking to herself as she momentarily felt a little claustrophobic being inside the diving suit, but she adapted to the new experience as she reminded herself that she wasn't alone out here. Taking in the underwater world around her Kallen saw life as Captain Nemo had told her, stirring all around her. It was a surreal twilight world, a garden of the ocean as colorful coral dotted the area around them along with a variety of sea plants as well as seaweed and fish swimming about. They continued on walking for what seemed like an hour, but distance they were traveling was clear by the Nautilus slowly vanishing in the distance.

Behind Kallen walking with Sayoko was Suzaku who was in his own away amazed by the world around him finding it very different from which he had been used to. Even the diving suit he was wearing which had been initially bothersome to walk around in, but upon entering the ocean he barely noticed the weight of the suit save for maybe his head rattling inside the copper helmet like almond in its shell. For Lelouch to live in such a world having cut his ties with nearly all forms of human contact with the outside world. It was plainly clear that Lelouch was easily able to live off the ocean and attain a life of freedom, roaming the sea at will.

Moving further away from the Nautilus until they no longer saw it in the distance the group noticed a change in the ground upon which they were walking upon change from a white sandy plain to a slimy mud composed of equal parts of silicious and calcareous shells. They traveled upon a plain of wild seaweed and plentiful vegetation. A half hour later the group approached a large mass ahead of them upon which Captain Nemo gestured for everyone to halt as Kallen and Suzaku looked upon what was no doubt the submarine forests of Crespo.

It was indeed almost like a real forest that one would see on the surface as towering tree-like plants reached up towards the surface while a dense vegetation was ahead of them which stretched on for a good distance ahead of them further reinforcing the idea of this place being a literal underwater forest, but Kallen and even Suzaku observed Lelouch ahead of them as he looked upon the forest ahead as his own. He considered it, and it probably was one of the finest of Captain Nemo's immense domain. To Lelouch he had the same rights to this forest as much as did the first men in the early days of the world and really who could dispute him over that claim. No hardened explorer could come down here with hatchet in hand to claim otherwise and attempt to cut a path through the forest before them.

Following a hand signal from Captain Nemo, the group pressed on heading into the forest as the Britannian Prince took point setting the example for Lloyd, Kallen and Suzaku. As the trio with Lloyd following after Captain Nemo tried to transverse the thick foliage ahead of them which was proving difficult as the thickness of the vegetation was proving difficult to pass through as much of the plants grew straight as a rod of iron while seaweed and fern-like plants obscured what lay ahead. It was impossible to distinguish what was plant-life and what was animal as some fishes swam pass them during their trek through the thick vegetation. The uneven and rocky ground upon which these plants grow didn't help their situation.

For an hour they braved the dense vegetation until they reached a small clearing where Lelouch came to a stop giving everyone an opportunity to rest a little from a difficult trek. Lelouch, Sayoko and Yoshida set the sample as the trio stretched in the clearing prompting Kallen, Lloyd and Suzaku to do the same as they took the moment to rest and recover their strength before continuing. No felt hungry, but yet some felt understandably drowsy considering the thick foliage the group had to literally push their way through as even Suzaku felt sleepily as his eye lids felt heavy. For a time everyone rested as Kallen and Suzaku dozed off into a peaceful slumber on the ocean floor as did Lloyd, but two hours later Kallen awoke noticing that Lelouch who had likely fallen asleep was rising back up to his feet.

However looking up Kallen panicked when looking down at her from the top of the rock she had slept against was a hideous sea-spider staring at the redhead with small squinting eyes.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_

Kallen shouted mentally in her mind as the monstrous creäture looming above her was about thirty-six inches high ready to spring upon her. As everyone else was waking up from their slumber, Lelouch saw the horrible crustacean upon which he reacted quickly by striking the creäture quickly with a hard blow from the butt of his gun that knocked the sea-spider over causing its claws to whiter in terrible convulsions. Kallen was still in a state of shock and a bit frightened as she had easily forgotten that despite all the wonders around her there were creatures in the ocean that could easily harm or even kill her if she was careless.

Suzaku stood near the fallen creäture ready with his harpoon to strike it should it move, but the sea-spider didn't move as that blow from the butt of Captain Nemo's gun had likely killed it. From that moment on Kallen was more on alert as were Suzaku and Lloyd who understood and took what had almost happened to Kallen into careful consideration, although the diving dress Kallen was wearing would have provided more than enough protection from the hideous crustacean.

Yet there were more things out there her suit wouldn't protect her against.

Continuing on the hike through the forest was much easier as the vegetation wasn't as thick as it initially was, but there were times Lelouch stopped shouldering his gun for a few minutes before lowering it and proceeding on. Kallen and Suzaku looked out into the surrounding areas and saw a multitude of different fish and other aquatic creatures as this area of the forest was richer with life compared to what they had seen before. Judging from Lelouch's moments the commander of the Nautilus was alert for any possible threats and was wisely aware of his surroundings. Another hour passed as six divers began descending down a steep hill where slowly life began to disappear as aquatic life vanished first before plant life did.

The group had descended to a depth of four hundred and fifty feet, which was well passed what nature would have allowed normal divers to reach. Thanks to the perfection of the diving suits they wore the group was able to walk at their current depths while normal divers with suits providing oxygen from the surface could only reach at most a depth of two hundred and seventy feet. As darkness around them with the sun unable to shine upon them at such depths Lelouch activated the electric lantern on the top of his head with everyone following suit moments later as the way ahead of them was well-lit.

The area around them was seemingly devoid of all life as large rock piles littered the area around them.

_With this much light shouldn't we have drawn something out of its home to us? _

Kallen thought, but once again yet a little more often Captain Nemo stopped shouldering his weapon ready to use it provided the redhead woman with the idea that if there was anything watching them from their homes at these depths than those creatures were likely keeping a respectable distance from the six hunters. Then at last about almost over five hours the excursion came to an end as Captain Nemo gestured for everyone to stop as before them was enormous steep granite shore which was no doubt the shoreline for the tiny island of Crespo itself, but for Lelouch this was the end of his domains and Lelouch would not go beyond them.

Suzaku and Kallen felt tempted to attempt to scale the steep cliff of the island's foundation, but seeing Lelouch beginning to turn around gave them pause as the return trip to the Nautilus had begun. They didn't repeat their earlier steps and took to a new road, but it was unfortunate a little more painful as the road they took was more steep that brought them close to the surface which might have problematic for some divers for suffering some ill effects for rising up to the surface quickly. However such was not the case for the group as their suits were very well made to the point that such issues were not a problem.

Eventually they shut off their lanterns as they returned to better lighted seas with the sun providing the light and they found familiar ground among the various aquatic life forms and plant life as they continued on back to the Nautilus.

_This wasn't much of a hunt; we haven't found anything worth being considered big game. _

Kallen thought as nothing so far had drawn their attention as worthy quarry for their hunt, but as they were leaving the submarine forests Lelouch readied his weapon as something moving behind some rocks drew his attention. A sharp hissing sound was heard seconds after Lelouch fired his gun striking what Kallen, Suzaku and Lloyd recognized to be a sea-otter, five feet long with brown fur. Yoshida grabbed the beast and threw it over his shoulder before the group continued on as they soon began traveling across large sandy dunes that brought them with ten feet and even inches of the surface, but at this point Kallen, Lloyd and Suzaku became witnesses to one of the finest gunshots they had ever saw as Sayoko took aim with her gun as the group stood near the base of the some reeds that had grown clear to the surface of the water.

Her target was struck down as a large albatross that had flown a few yards away from the surface of the water finding sustenance from the reeds and seaweed that had grown reaching the surface of the water was struck dead by Sayoko's amazing shot.

_What a shot, _Suzaku thought clearly impressed by the shot he had witnessed while Sayoko recovered the large bird she had killed.

The group continued its trek back towards the submarine, but much to Kallen's chagrin there was nothing out there considered worthy game for her to take a shot at. The trek back to the Nautilus continued as the slopes smoothed out into wide sandy plains doted by fields of algae. What seemed like hours later a glimmer of light broke the darkness from a half-mile away which Kallen and Suzaku recognized as the Nautilus or rather the lights that lined the saloon observation windows illuminated the surrounding area around the sub which could be seen from a half-mile distance easily. In about twenty minutes the group would be aboard and everyone would be able to rest after such a long walk that had taken up most of the day.

As they drew closer to the submarine, Captain Nemo suddenly put on strong-arm on Kallen's shoulder forcing her to the ground. Yoshida and Sayoko did the same to Lloyd and Suzaku. The three didn't know what to think of this sudden attack, but soon the group were reassured that no harm was intended as Captain Nemo and his two followers joined the trio on the ground as well as the group had taken cover behind some seaweed and rocks.

No one moved a muscle while Kallen was wondering why they were all in such a place.

_What is going on, why did you…_

Kallen's train of thought stopped suddenly as her answer came looming dangerous close to her and Lelouch. Two enormous creatures was moving uncomfortably close to them as Kallen managed to turn her head just enough to see what had prompted Captain Nemo and his companions to force she, Suzaku and Lloyd onto the ground behind cover.

The answer was two fierce Tiger Sharks.

Although Kallen was no expect on sharks, but even she was familiar with stories of people being attacked by sharks which resulted in them being either dead or severely injured usually losing a limb or two. Even then their survival chances were small and Kallen had heard even more unsettling stories about the Tiger Shark from some sailors. The two sharks were at least fifteen feet long as Kallen's heart skipped a beat as the beasts swam over them.

Fortunately it seems the tiger sharks were not interested in them moving on.

Watching them as they swam away the two sharks began moving closer together, thus it became clear what they were doing together…either they were about to fight each other or it was mating season for them.

_I hope we're not around for the aftermath._

Kallen thought before waiting an uneasy ten minutes to make sure the two sharks were long gone the group continued on heading back towards the Nautilus. Twenty minutes later the group reached the bottom hatch of the Nautilus which had been left open for them, none of the framers and hunters Suzaku and Kallen saw at work were outside likely having finished their tasks and returned to the interior of the vessel. Sayoko went up first followed by Lelouch demonstrating to Suzaku, Kallen and Lloyd how to reënter the ship, eventually following their example everyone entered the interior of the ship's airlock before Lelouch turned a handle which closed the outside hatch sealing it.

Moments later a hissing sound was heard as the water began to slowly drain.

Once the room was empty the heavy door leading into the diving suit dressing room opened and two crew members were on hand waiting for the return of the hunting party. The six moved single file into the dressing room as two crew members went to work undressing the six from their suits with Lelouch and Sayoko being first followed by Kallen having her helmet removed at last.

"Damn that was close, two sharks," Kallen began taking in deep breaths glad to be out of the diving suit.

"Fortunately they chose to ignore us, either they were going to fight one another or they were possibly mating," Lelouch commented as he went to work removing the gloves of his suit.

"So this is how you have lived and gathering food for you and your crew?" Suzaku noted as he was surprised by Lelouch's stamina during the trek.

"Yes, it has been a very efficient way of living, no need to buy food we can harvest as much of it as we need from the ocean."

"I thank you Captain for taking us along, it's quite the unexplored world down there and your suits as well as your weapons have proven effective." Lloyd commented impressed by the weapons and the suits having preformed as well as Lelouch had promised.

"I assure you Professor, we have barely begun…you'll be seeing more in good time which could dwarf what you experienced today," Lelouch promised with a wolfish grin.

Once everyone had dressed back in their normal attire, Suzaku and Lloyd went to their cabins to rest as did Kallen as the three were tired out from the long walk they had done today. Lelouch was a little more used to such treks so he was hardly tried. Having taken part in the physical construction of the Nautilus and walking the ocean depths had done wonders for the Britannian Prince. Captain Nemo returned to his cabin as he sat down at his deck before opening up the journal he had been writing in to update it properly, but as he did his time with Suzaku, Lloyd and Kallen brought back old memories.

* * *

(Northern Pacific Ocean, February 20th 1862 A.T.B)

It was a clear sunny day as the Britannian Ship the Poseidon Sword was sailing across the ocean surface heading for a particular island that had been suggested by a close friend and associate of Lelouch vi Britannia as he was standing near the bow of the ship with an older redhead man who was close to his early twenties. The ship was slowly approaching a remote island not marked on any map, but it was known to the redhead man standing with Lelouch.

"Are you sure about this island?"

"Yes, my mother told me about," Naoto Kouzuki began. "Her great-grandfather had stumbled across this island trying to avoid the usual shipping lanes. After some explorations he found it was rich in Sakuradite so they established a mining operation. Due to the danger of pirates and Britannia he was very careful in keeping the island secret, but due to how far away it was from Japan he began having issues maintaining it and making deliveries. A situation made worst when Britannia discovered the Sandwich Islands establishing a colony there, but with Sakuradite not being much of a wide-spread market as more people bought it locally from Japan his mining operation was shut down and the island was abandoned."

"I see, so does this island have a name?"

"Yes it's called Vulcania."

"I see, so does the island have a volcano then?"

"Not exactly, according to my mother it seemed the island had much larger volcano mountain at one time, but it seemingly exploded judging by the large lagoon at the heart of the island. Also there was a tunnel that connected the ocean to the lagoon. There was a small port built on the shoreline of the island, but primarily ships that transported the Sakuradite went to the harbor at the lagoon. To avoid drawing attention from passing by ships," Naoto explained as the ship approached the island.

However upon arriving and doing a full search around the island they didn't find the tunnel, but they did find what remained of the port town as years of being abandoned left the structures to the mercy of nature. But that wasn't all…it seemed the island was slowly sinking into the ocean as almost one hundred years of being abandoned and the island had sunk further into the ocean. Thus a good part of the small port that had been built on the shoreline was partly submerged underwater. This also meant that tunnel was likely now underwater as well and thus useless for the ship to use. Of course Lelouch knew it would be a lot longer before the rest of the island sinks, but it merely made this island more ideal for their plans.

After mustering a shore party Naoto and Lelouch went ashore arriving at remained of the small port intending to hike to the lagoon, but they found a rail cart system which seemed intact and in reasonably good condition despite having been abandoned for almost a hundred years. Lelouch and Naoto climbed into a cart and began moving towards the island's center while being mindful of any problems or possible dangerous along the way.

Passing through a large tunnel cut through the mountain or perhaps created by nature and the wooden frames were put into place to secure it the duo reached the island's lagoon which looking upon the main mining camp and harbor that had once occupied it shore it was partly submerged, but unlike the port on the shoreline it was in better condition. If the tunnel remained as well and considering the buildings and metal shops that might have survived provided the best place and set up for Lelouch and Naoto to set up some workshops and a construction yard for the Nautilus.

"I think we have our place Naoto," Lelouch said with a smile as it was all beginning to come together.

In two to three years time the Nautilus would be built within the hidden safety of the lagoon before them and then they would leave after destroying all evidence of their works. Or rather that was the plan at the time, but fate had a way of complicating matters.

* * *

A/N: Well chapter 7 is done and we are reminded while Britannia is an enemy of Lelouch above water there are still some natural dangers to Lelouch under the water. I was trying to decide on what kind of game Kallen and Suzaku could nail in the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. Lelouch and Sayoko got what Nemo and his crew member got in the book. I had considered something else different, but no creäture came to mind. I hope to get chapter 8 out a little sooner and as we go further we'll learn what had happened to Oldrin and Naoto exactly. Anyway thank you in advance for the reviews and I look forward to them, see you next chapter.


End file.
